The Missing Piece
by FBI Bones
Summary: She has all the pieces. She just doesn't know how they fit. More importantly how she fits. Sequel to Flick of the Switch.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: Bones and any of it's affiliate characters and locations do not belong to me._

_Summary: She has all the pieces. She just doesn't know how they fit. More importantly how she fits. Sequel to Flick of the Switch._

_Author's Notes:: It is important to read Flick of the Switch before this fik because … oh hell the because don't matter! Just do it!_

_In response to the reviews to Flick of the Switch. Wow._

_Many apologies if any characters go ooc in this fik, esp Booth, for some reason I can the distinct feeling he's gonna be hard to write!_

Prologue

"Bones," 

The word cut like a knife, slicing through veils and breaking down walls, she lifted her head, barely daring to look "Booth?" She breathed, he voice catching in her throat.

This was a dream, it had to be, there was no way… his smile lit up his face in a way that the light he was squinting against never stood a chance to compete against. His head was tilted to the side; his brown eyes giving her a fond look as she self-consciously flattened her hair.

Temperance moved to switch of the light but he made a noise of protest "I've spent too long in the dark," he explained softly.

She nodded and continued to stare at him, picking at her fingernails. He was awake… She wanted so badly to throw her arms round him but daren't because of his reaction. Reactions, to everything, everyone reacted, to pain, disgust, joy, pleasure, sincerity, insecurity.

They spent many minutes in silence, her watching him although trying not to and him watching the ceiling, before he broke it "what…" he began, looking back at her "what happened?"

Temperance looked up, memories filling her head like a movie, flashing before her eyes in graphic detail. Rebecca. Parker. Booth.

Tears, crying, sobs tearing through ear drums like fire.

Bullet. Blood. Carter.

"Bones?" his voice jerked her back to the present.

"You got shot," she replied, looking back at her hands. "Angela called an ambulance and we got you here as fast as we could but they said…" she was trailing off, the memory of the night threatening to overwhelm her. She sniffed and looked back at him, straight in the eye "they put you on life support and we waited. God…" she looked up, blinking to push back tears "we waited months, then they told us that you weren't going to wake up,"

Booth swallowed and took her hand giving it a reassuring squeeze, hoping that even that tender touch would be enough to tell her that if he could take away all that pain he would.

She looked back down again, at their hands, this time his grip was strong and real as opposed to weak and forced like it had been mere hours ago "I… It took us forever to solve the case. Then he slipped up. He'd been working with us since the night that you… I followed him to the parking lot and we fought. Hodgins saved my life and I shot him,"

"Who, Hodgins?" Booth said, eyes widening.

She laughed through the tears that were flowing unabated "no. Carter,"

He released her hand and went to sit up, giving her a pained smile when she had to rearrange the pillows so he could do so comfortably.

"I should get a doctor," she said after a moment's silence, she should, she had too, had to proof to them she was right and they were wrong.

Her eyes locked on her wrist as he fingers curled round it, stopping her from moving as she got to her feet "don't," he pleaded "please?"

Temperance looked from her hand to his eyes, the puppy-dog-look already back with a vengeance and she shuddered. She'd nearly stopped herself from seeing that look ever again.

"Someone crawl over you grave?" he teased.

"What?" she cocked her head to one side.

"Never mind," he chuckled. It felt so good to hear him laugh again, hear him speak, touch, feel "sit?" he asked "for a while?"

It took her a moment to register what he'd said as she relished to feeling of warmth spiral in tendrils from where their skin met down to her toes. The boat had found her anchor and she was no longer drifting out to sea.

Nodding she went to take her seat in the chair again and gave a rather uncharacteristic like yelp as he gave her wrist a playful tug as she ended up sat next to him, hip to hip. His arms wrapped round her waist, pinning her to his chest.

"Relax," he prompted by whispering in her ear, he could feel her tense against him. Despite his voice not showing it he was desperate. He needed human contact right now, every sense so much more sensitive; hearing whispers sounded like shouting, each time he touched something it felt like he was being shocked and yet…

Touching her was different; there was a spark, a flame, fire spreading up his arm and over his body but a dulled one, one not so vicious. One that instead of hurting soothed.

He couldn't stop the smile that spread over his face as she slowly obeyed, melting into his embrace and leaning against him, giving herself up completely to him. In his arms she felt so much smaller than she normally did, his larger form dwarfing her petite one.

After a few moments of companionable silence questions began rushing through his head "what date is it?" he queried.

Booth felt her shift against him as she checked her watch "just past five AM on June sixteenth,"

"Oh," he replied "how long was I out for?"

'Five months' she answered in an almost whisper, settling back against him, fitting perfectly against him, as if it was where she belonged "I should get the doctor," she said when he did not respond "and the others,"

'It's five AM Bones' he gave her a gentle squeeze 'they'll all be asleep'

Bones, he'd called her Bones. He really was back. Alive, well, holding her, it wasn't a dream. She didn't even have it in her to protest at the moment 'you called me Bones' she smiled almost goofily up at him.

He raised an eyebrow then realised she was nearing sleep 'I did'

She shifted her head so that it fitted into the crook of his neck and closed her eyes "you're back," she stated "you're really back,"

"I am," he grinned, if it weren't so serious he could tease her to no end when she woke up but as it was? As it was it just felt good to know she was comfortable enough with him to sleep in his arms.

"Sleep," he breathed into her hair "I'll still be here. I promise," as if he read her mind, knew that some part of her felt that she was dreaming that sleeping meant waking and he wouldn't be there. He'd still be comatose. He'd still be one step from death.

"Hmm," she mumbled, comfortable and warm but still not quite believing. Angela, Zack, Hodgins, they all needed to know. Dr Adams… Parker would be so happy to see him…

"Parker!" her eyes flew open as she struggled to get up but Booth held fast, his hands clamping round her own, effectively pinning her down.

"Shh," he coaxed, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles onto the backs of her hands 'calm down. What's wrong?'

Temperance looked up at him, all need to get away dying down, it was so tempting to just sleep but… "Parker! I have to get him. He'll want to see you. He asked me to kiss you to make it better. To wake you up… he's missed you so much-"

"Woah, woah, woah," he cut off her high-speed ramble, looked her in the eye and said with all seriousness "who's Parker?"

_Short I know but I figured that as I wanted to start this fik a week after Flick of the Switch left off. But I also wanted Booth to forget Parker and obviously Parker would have seen Booth before then… anyway, you got your fluff, you got your little um… problem? There at the end._

_I apologise for any medical inaccuracies. Booth waking up was a medical miracle so obviously there had to be some problem or it would all be too perfect and forgetting Parker allows for some… bittersweet Tempe/Parker scenes. XD_

_More soon._

_Hopefully._

_I am working on Chapter 1! _


	2. Got Me

_Warning: Well I guess there should be a warning here but it is a "T" rated fik so you should pretty much get the idea there is going to be some stuff unsuitable for young eyes. I don't want to give too much away here but there is a um… scene later on that you can probably guess what is that I think I'm obligated to put a warning about._

_Oh yeah here's another warning for um… major fluff? All I can say is that you asked for it!_

_Author's Notes: I haven't got a clue what Booth's apartment looks like so once more, even though I'm bored of saying it. Bare with me._

Chapter 1: Got Me

Even as she drove them back to his apartment a week later the words that he'd said that night shattered her beyond all reasoning. He didn't remember Parker.

Booth had been great about it and so far he'd not managed to give the game away, at least not to Parker at any rate, Zack, Jack, Angela and Goodman had obviously had to be told so as they could help deal with it should a problem arise.

She'd fallen asleep in his arms after explaining to him about his son, and telling him everything she could. Curled up against his chest with his arms round her was how Dr. Adams, Nurse Houseman and the 'squint squad' as Booth often fondly or maybe not fondly referred to them as had found them in the morning. She'd been a little embarrassed to find that Angela had taken some pictures on her cell phone before waking them at the chagrin of the hospital staff.

"Bones?" he asked and she jumped, realising that she'd pulled up outside his apartment.

Temperance got out of the car as did he and tapped her car keys into the palm of her hand as she stood on the porch as he unlocked the door.

How could he have forgotten Parker but remembered everyone else? Doctor Adams and the specialist that he'd seen when the hospital had been informed of his selective amnesia had said that it would fade in time and he would remember but they'd also said that he wouldn't wake up… and she'd believed them.

"You can come in if you want," he smiled at her.

She needed to stop zoning out, the look on his perfect face showed that he was enjoying startling her.

Nodding she stepped inside. Even with months of no inhabitants the apartment still gave the air that someone had been, no dust, the air wasn't thick and stale. That was because every time she'd come over to get something for Parker or even just to be near Booth in a way that didn't involve staring at his unconscious body she'd come in here and wander aimlessly from room to room. One or twice she'd even gone into his bedroom and just sat there. All night.

"Want something to drink? Soda? Coffee? I should have something left in the cupboards,"

"I got it," she said. Something to do. Something normal. That's it, get on with it, pretend like you didn't try to kill him "you need to rest,"

"Bones I've been resting for five months. I got shot in the lung and survived it; I don't think flicking a switch is exactly gonna kill me," he laughed.

"Don't joke," she said seriously.

He put his hands up in surrender "I'll go order pizza and see if I got any decent movies we could watch," off her look "I'll sit on the couch," he then turned and went into the lounge muttering about over protective anthropologists.

Temperance sat on one end of the couch and him on the other, decidedly uncomfortable with the situation. He didn't know. Didn't know she'd actually been ready to kill him, what kind of person did that make her?

Booth cocked his head to one side and took the coffee he handed her "what're you doing?" he asked, frowning slightly.

She looked around "sitting," she replied seriously, what did it look like she was doing? She was sitting, a cup of coffee in her hands, watching with a little more than feigned interest the patterns in the carpet fibres.

"All the way over there?" he raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with over here?" valid question, what was wrong with over here? She was comfortable, well as she could be in a man she'd tried to murder's living quarters. Murder. Something she fought against every day, she solved the cases, identified innocent victims but she'd tried to kill_ him_.

Carter was different, the target was too small, his heart was a target even the best marksman would have missed because it was just too small. Shooting Carter was in her own defence and the defence of civilians. If she hadn't of shot him he would have disarmed her and she and Jack would have been dead long before anyone would have known they were down there. But Booth…

He rolled his eyes at her and replied simply 'can't reach you' it was almost petulant.

She frowned then froze in realisation. He wanted too… she hadn't let him touch her since the night he'd woken up. If they brushed passed one another she shied away, if he reached for her she immediately moved out of reach, pretending to be busy "I'm fine," she answered, shifting, if at all, closer to the arm of the couch and away from him.

Sighing he looked at her "anything in particular you want to watch?"

She shook her head "I don't watch television Booth," she replied "I only got one a few months ago because of Parker," she looked down. Before even when it felt like she had nothing at least she wasn't constantly fighting battles; was it right or wrong? Should she act on desire? Was now the time to act on impulse? Should she tell him or should she not?

"You didn't watch anything with him?" he was incredulous.

"I saw a few episodes of Scooby-Doo and a few other cartoon type things that I can't remember the name of. I highly doubt that neither you nor I have any desire to watch half a dozen teenagers and a talking dog go round solving mysteries. Running round terrified even when they _know_ that the ghost is actually a hologram created by the man that owns the resort they're staying on in order to scare away tourists so he can keep the treasure of the local cove for himself."

He chuckled at her description of the children's TV show "okay. Do you _want_ to watch anything?" he said with all seriousness.

Temperance put her coffee down "you know what?" she got up "I think I should go. Angela's looking after Parker tonight, I told him that you needed to get the place sorted out for him so he'll be coming over tomorrow unless you can think of some reason for him not to stay here,"

"Tempe," the abbreviation of her name falling from his lips made her stop and look at him, really look, allowing her to see the pain of uncertainty, the fear, the affection?

"What Booth?" she tried to sound calm but it came out exasperated and tired.

"Stay," he said.

"What?" she asked again.

"Stay. With me. At least for the night,"

"Booth I-"

"You like jigsaws right? Well I'm sure I can find some old one somewhere and we can just do that together for the evening, then I'll take the couch and you can have the bed,"

"Why?"

"Please Bones?"

The eyes, the fathomless, loved and hated eyes that swayed her to do anything made her change her mind and she nodded "okay,"

His grin was contagious and she soon found herself smiling back at him.

* * *

"You have to start with the edge pieces first!"

"Why?" he whined "if you find two pieces that fit surely you just stick 'em together and be done with it,"

"It's easier that way," she said, not really knowing the answer "once you have the edge it's like a frame, a base, it's easier to do it like that, starting in the middle means that you could end up with pieces in the wrong place,"

"Well that isn't hard when they all look the same," he muttered.

"Grow up Booth. This was your idea,"

"I don't even like jigsaws! We could have just watched a movie,"

"A jigsaw is therapeutic, watching television is mindless and not at all educational or good for you,"

"If you watch the right channel it can be very educational," he gave her a rather suggestive grin, which she rolled her eyes at.

"Watching documentaries about the mating habits or various species of the animal kingdom. Totally unrealistic movies where they give the idea that the police and the FBI have absolutely no idea what they're doing are not educational," she said as she fitted the entire top row of the jigsaw together with half of the left-hand side.

He pouted and poked her in the side playfully; she jumped at the ticklish sensation and nearly sent the jigsaw board to the floor.

"Ticklish?" he teased.

"No," she replied, getting to her feet. "You made me jump," she picked up her once again empty mug and his soda can. It was her turn for drinks again as he'd gotten the last lot, just when they'd finished sorting the straight edged pieces from the non-straight edged pieces he'd made a dash for the kitchen before she could stop him.

He watched her as she left for the kitchen and after a moment put the board down on the couch and followed her. Leaning in the doorjamb she watched as she hummed almost inaudibly to herself, moving round the kitchen lightly and with ease, as she put soda cans in the trash and coffee mugs by the sink as she filled it with soap and water.

Grinning almost evilly to himself he moved silently up behind her, getting so close to her his chest almost touched her back. She stopped and paused sensing someone behind her she went to turn but ended up squealing in shock as he dug his fingers into her ribs and wiggled them madly.

She jumped and with her hands suddenly being withdrawn from the water soapy bubbles flew into the air and floated down onto both them and the space around them.

"Get off!" She squirmed in his arms "Booth get off!"

He didn't, merely intensified his attack.

One second of clarity was all she needed and instead of trying to get away and scrabbling at his hands she went into the offensive rather than the defensive. Attacking him with less intensity but it slackened his hold on her as his elbows clamped down to his sides in an attempt to protect his ribs.

Despite the immaturity of the situation she couldn't help but enjoy it. Her breathing erratic but laughter evident in her eyes as she left the kitchen hastily through the door she hadn't already used to get in there in the first place and went through the hall, into the lounge and then back into the kitchen when she heard him leave.

It was almost as if they were children, or animals in the wild, a predator and it's prey only which one of them was the predator and which was the prey she was uncertain.

Carefully she went back through the kitchen, stopping every so often to listen, a sound behind her caused her to rush forward and round the corner, straight into the hallway and, of course, straight into Booth.

He grinned at her and try as she might she could not wipe her own smile of her face. They must have looked like maniacs but they couldn't stop, neither raised a hand to continue tickling the other just stared.

Booth looked down at her, looking ever more like a playful child than the collected young woman he usually associated the name Temperance Brennan with.

She was stood there, so close, closer than she had ever stood before. Her skin looked so soft, like velvet and his hand itched to touch but he couldn't. Temperance was a hard person to read and he could very well be reading her wrong but he had to do something, step away? His resolve was slipping so badly but he couldn't move, frozen to the spot waiting for her to initiate whatever it was that would happen next.

Her hand came up and she traced his jawbone with a single finger, a feather light touch that almost tickled but it was nothing like the sensation caused by dancing fingers over is ribcage. Her eyes really were windows to the soul, adoration, security, and lust emanating from them in such intense waves he wasn't sure how much longer he could stand this.

When her hand fell back to her side but her gaze did not falter that was it. To hell with resolve, he had to do something, needed relief, she was doing something to him faster than any woman had before and he had the sneaking suspicion she knew it and was teasing him with it.

His hands flew up to cup her face as their lips met, rushing her backwards and pinning her to the wall with such speed and such force that had he not been driven by need he would have been worried he'd hurt her. Long fingers tangling in dark hair as he felt her own hands slid up to his neck, pulling him closer.

Her tongue slipping gently over his bottom lip, asking for entrance, which he gave without hesitation, his tongue met hers in a flourish, not warring but more like a dance even with the bruising intensity of it.

She pressed her body against his, needing, wanting, begging for more. More of that wonderful touch that sent fire through her so fast nothing could extinguish it. Nothing, not logic, not the thought that this was her work mate, her colleague. He'd been awake for barely a week and she was kissing him with such passion that without a doubt it would lead to something else. Something more fulfilling.

The need for air was all that pulled them apart and that was it. Panting due to lack of air and desire he rested his forehead against hers, she too taking deep breaths. When he'd caught his breath enough to speak he wrapped one arm round her waist and pulled her flush against him, she let out a surprised yelp but grinned at him and hooked her arms round his neck.

Words were not needed as he walked towards the bedroom, her still latched round his body and she certainly wasn't contemplating letting go anytime soon. Trusting him entirely as he weaved in between furniture and through doors.

She felt the end of the bed against the back of her knees and allowed herself to fall back. Surprising him so he flailed slightly to get away to prevent him from crushing her with his superior weight but she was having none of it. She pulled him with her.

They were pressed together from the waist down, his elbows resting either side of her shoulders as he stared down at her. A playful light that he'd never seen before in her lit up her eyes as she pulled him down again. Their lips meeting once more with less intensity but the passion still there.

Half on, half of the bed was not a comfortable position and she ended the kiss before wriggling further up to lay back against the pillows. He grinned at her and crawled up like a predator so he was on top of her once more.

Her fingers shakily rose to his chest to begin to unbutton the soft material, he watched unmoving as she slid it from his shoulders and threw it to the floor. Still he didn't make a sound as she flattened her hands against his now naked and down his ribs, tanned and muscular against slightly paler and delicate.

After what seemed like an eternity of feather-light touches and practically unbearable and incredibly arousing teasing she stopped and suddenly, without warning switched their positions so he was lying on his back, her straddling him as she began to unbutton her own shirt.

Seemingly knowing exactly her speed or lack of was doing to him she slowed down to the point she was barely moving, her own desire burning inside her but the need to drive him crazy burning even brighter.

He shifted underneath her, his jeans become just a little uncomfortable he growled and pushed her hands away removing her shirt in less time than it had take her to undo even one button.

Making a noise that sounded strangely like a satisfied purr he placed his hands on her hips and squeezed slightly urging her to lie against him, she obliged, and their lips met again, slow and gentle. In a world of their own as they moved in perfect harmony, touches that sent tendrils of arousal straight down to the guts and hands exploring contours and curves at various speeds, slow when the found one that was particularly sensitive.

Once more the kiss stopped due to lack of air and it was her turn to rest her forehead on his "need you," she panted breathlessly.

"Want you," his voice deep and lust filled as he began running his hands up and down her back.

She smiled down at him, pressed a chaste kiss to his lips that seemed to open her completely to him, surrendering her entire being to him and him alone and whispered "got me," those two words meaning far more than any 'love you' ever could.

His arms encircling her completely as their lovemaking began again and she lost herself entirely. They both did. There was no one but them and nothing else mattered. Nothing at all.

_I'm not sure whether to be happy that, that turned out better than I thought it would even if it ain't that good or be kinda disgusted that I can imagine Booth and Brennan goin' at it! Lol._

_Reviews are much appreciated and very inspiring!_


	3. Fibonacci's Series

_Author's Notes: Please note that this was written whilst I was ill, with my grandparents staying and having to look after my mom because she had an operation on her foot a fortnight ago and my dad is totally UN-helpful. So this may very well not make any sense whatsoever._

_And we got more fluff! I think it's becoming a habit…_

Chapter 2: Fibonacci's Series

Soft golden rays of sunlight filtered through the curtains, creeping across the bed and pillows in the centre of the room, and lighting the shadows that had been present the previous night.

Temperance stirred as the light caressed her face; lifting her head from Booth's chest she looked around and smiled before settling down again.

"Morning," Booth yawned stretching his arms above his head before resting one hand on the small of his companions back.

"Morning," she replied, tracing a small pattern on his stomach, this felt good, it felt right, no longer cold but warm, content, sated. "What time is it?" she said quietly, there was no need to be loud or to speak full volume, no need to break the wonderful bubble they'd created.

"Uh…" he turned his head slightly to look at the clock on his bedside table "just past half seven,"

"Better get up then," she mused making no movement to follow her own suggestion even when he moved his arm to allow her to leave the bed.

"Yeah," he smiled when she pressed herself closer to him "I think that involves you letting go of me," he smirked.

* * *

The second Temperance walked into the lab Angela made a beeline for her.

"What happened?" the young woman demanded, her thousand watt smile lighting up her face in what was turning out to be an entirely permanent gesture when the topic was either on or leading to Booth.

Especially if Temperance was involved in that conversation also.

"Good morning to you too Angela," Temperance replied, flicking through a file on her desk.

"Okay, morning sweetie now what happened?" she turned as Temperance went over to a filing cabinet and put the file in there,

"What do you mean?" she smiled as she put on her lab coat, taking the hair tie from round her wrist and tying her hair back into a quick ponytail.

"I called your apartment this morning," Angela slowed down in her desperate attempts to get any information our of her friend, realising that it was probably the best tactic "Parker wanted to talk to you before school,"

"You got him there okay? No problems?" Parker; she'd completely forgotten about him.

"Yeah, he was great. Now. What. Happened?" to hell with patience!

"I was at Booth's,"

Angel let out a rather school girl like squeal "was it good?" was her instant question.

Temperance's eyes widened then she smiled at her. Always inquisitive and when it came to guys; straight to the point "was what good?" she asked innocently.

"Bren, you're not gonna tell me that you whilst he went to bed you took the couch because it got late," Angela raised an eyebrow of disbelief.

Unable to keep the smile off her face she left her office and went back into the lab "and if I were to tell you that was exactly what happened?"

"I wouldn't believe you. You told me yourself that you love him and it's obvious from the way that he looks at you that the feeling is mutual-"

"Ange-" the look on her face said everything and once more the artist squealed.

Temperance rolled her eyes "fine, something did happen. Something good and that's the end of it,"

"End of what?"

Temperance looked up and stood in the doorway of the lab was Booth "hey," she greeted him softly, the eyes met momentarily and shocked looks flitted across both Jack and Zack's faces.

"You and he…" Zack glanced from his mentor to the much-missed FBI Agent.

"Way to go Agent Booth!" Jack held his hand up for a high five and was slightly disgruntled when he was ignored as Booth approached Temperance.

"We got a new case," he said seriously.

"What is it?"

"Remains of a student were found on the college campus early hours of this morning," he replied.

"We better go check it out," taking of her lab coat and pulling the tie from her hair she followed him out of the lab leaving Angela, Zack and Jack looking at each other in bewilderment at the sudden departure.

* * *

Police tape surrounded the area and Temperance peered round the crowd of police officers shielding the remains from the prying eyes of the students.

"FBI," Booth flashed his badge at the officer that stopped them and they were instantly let past.

"What've we got here?" Temperance pulled on the latex gloves she'd brought with her and knelt next to the half dug up remains, not in the form of a body just a mere pile.

"It was found this morning," the officer in charge answered "Lieutenant O'Connell," he turned to Booth and held out his hand which Booth shook before replacing his hands back on his hips "some of the students were on the way to breakfast when they found it,"

"Was it like this when they found it?" she looked up at him.

"Half buried? Yeah, looks like someone got half way through doing it but gave up,"

Temperance shook her head and looked back down, brushing her fingers over the soil "no, she was properly buried, but dug up again… see the way the soil is scattered?"

"Like a dog or somethin' did it," Lieutenant O'Connell noticed, frowning slightly.

"I'd say sixteen or seventeen, eighteen at most." she leaned in closer, forehead creasing into a tight frown as she got closer to the skull; jagged pieces were missing from it, not at the normal places for them to just get chipped off in transportation or whatever. But as if they had been purposefully removed.

Lifting it up she sat back on her heels, turning it in her hands she jumped and stared at it as it fell to pieces in her hands.

"What the…" Booth stepped forward "what happened?"

Temperance lifted a fragment up and examined the edge before looking back up at Booth "this was cut to pieces,"

* * *

"What happened Dr. Brennan?" Zack hurried over.

Temperance lifted to pieces of the skull up, the bones were laid across the examination table, collection showed that certain bones were missing.

"They literally fell to pieces in my hands," she answered "and they're perfectly clean," her voice was getting quieter, "aside from the dirt from it being buried, it's perfectly clean…"

"Sound's like someone doesn't like there bones all dirty," Jack approached the gurney, his arms folded across his chest as he tried to get a closer look of their latest case.

Temperance ignored him and Angela rolled her eyes.

"What're we missing?" Temperance asked Zack who was already fast on the way to answering her question.

"Seven pieces from the skull, six ribs alternating sides, seven vertebrae, and a piece of the pelvis," he reported hastily.

"Sounds like a conspiracy," Jack nodded, scanning the skeleton.

"How?' Zack turned to him 'how does it sound like a conspiracy?"

"Come on man, the fragments of bones are missing in an obvious pattern-"

Temperance cut them off before the conversation could continue "don't you have some samples to be testing Hodgins?"

Grumbling the spore specialist went back over to the specimens he's been given from the site where the body had been found.

"Any luck?" Booth strolled back into the lab purposefully.

"Sixteen year old female. All together there are twenty one either complete or fragments of bone missing and the bones were completely cleaned in a sterile solution before they were buried." Temperance informed him "the neck appears to be damaged so that could have been the way she was killed but there's no way to tell until we get this reconstructed," she gestured to the remains. "She was about five foot eight, slim build…" she shrugged.

"Can't Angela draw her?"

"The skull is in too many pieces, until I've got a reconstruction of it-"

"Which Dr. Brennan is working on!" Zack piped up.

"Right, until I've got that I can't sketch anything, there's nothing to sketch. Was anyone reported missing from the campus?"

Booth shook his head "no one. I checked with the Lieutenant; the only person reported missing was sixty-two-year-old Professor Acklefode who was found dead of a heart attack in his flat three days ago,"

"Zack can you figure out the pattern of-"

Zack shook his head and stared at the remains a moment, the skull, although fragmented was laid out as best as possible, the rest of the bones laid forth again, in the best possible way considering the ones missing.

"What is it?" Temperance recognised the look on his face; he'd just gotten the answer to something.

"The pieces that are missing; its Fibonacci's series," he pointed to the fragments "see? You lay the fragments of the skull down and you have a line straight down the middle and splitting it into fourteen different pieces including the ones that are missing. Imagine the two columns are numbered one to seven from the frontal bone back right the base of the parietal bone; piece number one from both columns is missing, piece two from column and so on throughout the series alternate each column. The ribs are the same as is the spine and the pelvis,"

Jack, Zack and Temperance shared a unanimous look of awe and realisation whilst Angela looked concerned and Booth gave them all a look that told them that he hadn't got the faintest idea what they were talking about.

_Author's Notes: Okay, technical things are not my forte - Fibonacci's series I researched it, and know only what the site told me so just pretend it makes sense if any one of you knows the series and how it works._

_Review and I'll be eternally grateful!_


	4. Tempe's Touch

_Author's Notes: I know the chapter titles leave much to be desired at the moment but considering the chapter content this one's title was inspired by the term 'a mother's touch' obviously. Lol. XD_

_Never fear! The angst is here! Okay that was bad but we do have angst here guys!_

Chapter 3: Tempe's Touch

Booth was driving.

Much against Temperance's best wishes he was driving, a comfortable silence filled the SUV as she looked out of the window, staring dazedly at her reflection in the glass of the window.

"Stay another night," he suddenly said as they turned into her street.

"Parker's back with you tonight Booth," she unfastened her seatbelt as he pulled up "you need to spend _some _time with him. He's been wanting to see you all week and you haven't allowed yourself to be alone with him,"

"Bones," he turned slightly in his seat "I don't even remember the kid. How am I supposed to know what he does and doesn't like? What time he goes to bed? Gets up-"

"Doctor Adams said the more time you spend with him the quicker you'll remember," she smiled at him as she rummaged through her bag for the keys to her apartment "and use your best judgement. It's called paternal instincts," she got out of the car "besides," she flashed him a tiny smile "he's family," with that she slammed the car door and made her way up the steps of the apartment building.

Only when she was safely inside the building to Booth reply "so are you," before driving off to Angela's too collect his son.

* * *

Temperance lay curled up in the bed with the duvet up to her chin. Birdie curled up against her stomach was purring soundly. She watched as occasionally his ears twitched in dream, her mind casting her back to the day she'd just seemingly floated through.

Waking in Booth's arms made it so much easier to differentiate between nightmare and reality. In sleep her subconscious kept trying to convince her that Booth was the dream, that she really had turned the machine off. Killed him. Murdered. Killed. Destroyed.

The case… the case was something different, something she wasn't emotionally attached too. Something that both intrigued and angered her at the same time. After explaining to anyone who did not know what Fibonacci's Series was.

They had managed to ascertain that their latest case was the remains of a sixteen year old girl, mode of death yet to be decided upon as the bones were so fragmented it was hard to pin point the exact fracture it was that killed her.

Temperance had then began a reconstruction of the skull and Angela was going to sketch it tomorrow, so they could try and find the identity of the girl.

Parker. Now that was the hard one to accept. Booth didn't remember his own son, he had no recollection of taking phone calls in the Jeffersonian itself, of taking the five year old to the park on Saturday afternoons to play soccer or catch. _He had no idea who the boy was._

Should she have left them? Should she have risked Booth slipping up? _Yes. _The voice in the back of her head assured her. Booth was a grown man, he was the parent. He knew, on some basic level, who Parker was.

She had no idea when it was that she had fallen asleep but was painfully aware of waking up. Her eyes still half closed as she patted her bedside table blindly; her fingers finally curling round the cold plastic of her cell phone she answered it wearily.

"Brennan," she brushed her hair from her eyes and looked down at Birdie who was giving her a rather disdainful look in response to being roused from sleep.

"Bones,"

Booth.

She fell back against the pillows "what do you want?" she yawned, glancing at her clock "it's nearly one AM,"

"Parker knows," he replied.

Temperance sat bolt upright "is he okay?" she blurted out.

"He wants you," he said sadly.

Booth wasn't like his normal self and that scared her slightly, even with the knowledge that he'd probably been subjected to a minor tantrum or crying fit from a son he didn't even remember having she felt sorry for him. Even when she knew pitying him was wrong.

"Do you want me to come over?"

"Well I didn't call you at midnight just to tell you that I messed up did I?"

"I'll come over," she answered her own question. She wasn't sure which was better, a sad Booth or a sad _sarcastic_ Booth.

* * *

Still blinking the sleep from her eyes she stared straight ahead as she drove to Booth's house. For a brief moment she wondered whether this was all a ploy to get her to come over so he got his own way but that moment was very brief. No man could sound that heartbroken without it being real.

The door was open before she even knocked on the door.

"What happened?" she asked softly, stepping inside, inhaling deeply yet discreetly the wonderful scent that was him and his home.

He ran one hand through his hair, the arm reaching up pulling the muscles on his torso taut. Booth was shirtless and wearing only navy blue sweatpants; he too had obviously been in bed, which begged the question: how had Parker figured it out?

"I don't even really know," he admitted "he said something, and stupidly I said I didn't remember, then he pretty much he figured it out himself. He's smarter than we thought Bones. How could we have been so stupid?" he berated himself "I should have told him! I should be able to remember him!"

"Booth," she said; inside she was screaming, why couldn't he remember? Without his memory. His whole memory he wasn't Booth "where's Parker now?"

Booth gestured. Parker was in his room.

* * *

Nodding Temperance went down the hall and knocked on the door before tentatively opening it "Parker?"

Dirty blonde hair could be seen peaking out from under the duvet, bright eyes soon followed, their piercing gaze never once leaving her as she crawled up the bed to sit next to him.

She didn't speak.

He didn't speak.

He moved.

She didn't.

He crawled into her lap and instantly her arms wrapped round him "daddy doesn't remember," he said, his tiny hands curling into fists and twisting the material of her shirt tightly into them.

"I know,"

"Why doesn't he remember?' he looked up, eyes full of tears and emanating innocence "why doesn't daddy remember who I am?"

Why?

Such a good question.

Why didn't he remember? Parker was far more important than anything else in Booth's life, so why was he the one forgotten? Unless his significance was what made him…

"I want daddy to remember," he tried so hard not to cry. To put up a brave face but … he was scared, he was tired. Mommy had gone away and daddy had forgotten all he had was Bones "please Bones, make daddy remember,"

"I can't sweetheart," she whispered into his hair "I wish I could. God I wish I could but I can't. Just give him time,"

"He isn't daddy anymore then," Parker said resolutely "he's not daddy,"

A noise in the doorway made Temperance look up "Booth' she breathed, his dark eyes looked sad and his whole body seemed to slump in dejection, the robe he'd put on in cold rather than in modesty almost slipping from his shoulders.

"Don't got no one but Bones," Parker said "mommy's far away and daddy isn't right. He's wrong, all wrong. Want daddy back," he sniffled slightly "want daddy to remember. Want daddy fixed,"

Temperance felt her chest tighten as Booth turned suddenly in an attempt to hide pain so obvious that she'd known even over the phone.

Memories made a person who they were, what they went through, where they went, what they saw. But without them it didn't stop from knowing on some subconscious level. Instincts and gut reactions will have made the pain of hearing his own son disown him almost unbearable.

Unable to think of anything to sat she sat with him until he was near sleep, gently extricating him from her lap she lay him beneath the blankets and stroked his hair a moment, marvelling at the strength one small child held before she left the room silently.

* * *

She found Booth in the kitchen, a cup of steaming coffee in his hands.

"Booth," she breathed softly, what was she supposed to say?

He waited a moment before replying, many false starts before he actually managed to articulate the words to form the sentence he wished to say "when I was in the coma you asked me to fix you," he whispered matter of factly, staring at the table.

He'd heard her. Heard her cry, scream, beg and break down. Heard her plead… heard her say goodbye to him as she went to turn the machine that kept him alive for the five most lonely months of her life off.

"Yes," she replied honestly and apprehensively, unsure of how he was going to react and where he was going with this conversation.

He looked up "Fix me?" he echoed her cries, tear filled and verging crying for real, lost and desperate.

The way he sounded, so childlike, so pleading. Exactly how she assumed she had heard when she had spoken the very same words such a short period of time ago "Booth…" she was beginning to sound like a broken record and she knew it but for once she had absolutely no idea what to say to him.

"Please Bones. You asked me to fix you now I need you to fix me. I can't remember my _own son_. What kind of parent does that make me huh? I don't know anything about him and I hate being left alone with him because I know or at least knew that something like this would happen,"

"Just give it time… he… he's wanted you back for so long Booth. We all have. You will remember him but just give it time,"

He stood up "'time? What happens if I run out of that? What happens then? He's already told me, or you that I'm not his father and as far as I can remember I'm not. How do I proof to a disbelieving little boy that I'm the man that took a bullet to save the lives of the most important people to me?"

"You don't," she said simply.

He looked at her sharply, a frown creasing his forehead.

"You don't have too. We know it. Parker's just scared and upset, you need to give him time," time, she kept saying it but what exactly was time? Was it the ticking of the clock? The beating of your heart? Time wasn't a physical thing and yet it was so vital, so precious and it slipped like water between your fingers.

Booth looked at her and she smiled at him encouragingly "want too continue with that jigsaw?" he gave her a suggestive look and she rolled her eyes.

"The jigsaw yes. What you're suggesting no," she replied heading for the couch in the lounge.

He laughed and followed her. She was the light. His candle, his Aphrodite, his angel. She some how managed to make things look so much easier just by being there and that's all he wanted. Her there.

_Please review!_


	5. My Aphrodite

_Disclaimer: That's right! We're back with the songs! This time it's The way you love me by Faith Hill. It doesn't so much fit with the chapter but more with the way Booth and Brennan are feeling. Specifically Booth. Btw there's gonna be I think ten songs in this fik so be warned. _

_Author's Notes: The street in this is made up by me and I own Pete and Anya Phillips._

Chapter 4: My Aphrodite

"Angela," Jack knocked on the door of the artist's office "Angela,"

Angela looked up "Yeah?"

"Brennan wants to know if you've finished the sketch yet," he leaned in the doorjamb, smiling at her.

There was a few moments silence aside from the scratching of pencil on paper before she held it up "I'm done," she confirmed.

Jack nodded and went back to the lab, Angela following him.

* * *

"Sarah Phillips," Angela announced, turning her chair away from the lab computer. 

Temperance nodded and looked at the screen where a young girl smiled back at her; a perfect smile, sapphire eyes and honey coloured curls that framed her face. A beautiful girl that met an untimely end, but how? Why?

Booth watched the frown crease her forehead and wanted nothing more than to kiss it away but of course now wasn't the time "pretty girl," he observed.

"Very," Angela agreed "what now?"

"The break in her neck seems to be the most likely cause of death but that doesn't explain why the bones were cleaned, cut up and where the missing ones are," Zack announced.

"Any ideas on where that Fibo Series thing comes in?" Booth asked, trying to gain eye contact with Temperance but failing miserably.

_If I could grant, _

_You one wish, _

_I'd wish you could see the way you kiss, _

_Ooh I love watching you, _

_Baby, _

_When you're driving me crazy, _

"No yet," Zack looked at him "could be some sort of cult,"

Booth nodded and turned his head when Temperance spoke "have we notified the girl's parents yet?"

"Not yet, no," Angela answered "I'll see if I can pull up an address and then you and Booth can go and see them." She turned back to the computer screen and tapped into the keyboard for a few seconds, wrote something on a near by piece of paper and handed it to Booth "there you are"

"Ready Bones?"

"Yeah, I guess, Zack you'll be okay here?" she looked at him questioningly.

Zack nodded enthusiastically.

"We got it Dr. Brennan" Jack mock saluted and went back to examining the soil samples from where the bones had been buried.

Temperance followed Booth out of the lab and down to the parking lot, thoughts whirling round her head so much. Kill. Death. Murder. She could distance herself from victims, that way she could deal but those words pierced the barriers she put up so easily, like a hot blade through butter, they were stabbing into her, making her think. Believe. Relive.

Booth put a hand on the small of her back to guide her to the SUV and she jumped so much that a smile flitted across his face 'what's that matter Bones?' he teased slightly, the smile fading as she shied away from his touch and looked at him steadily. Seriously 'you okay?' he asked softly.

"I'm fine," she replied, a quirk of her lips trying to make herself at least look like she believed those words. What she wasn't expecting was for him to lean down to kiss her. She sidestepped quickly "where is it we're going?" she asked hastily.

Booth was thrown slightly; why had she just avoided him? "Um… Carrington Street," he replied "you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," she repeated as they both got into the car.

_Ooh, I love the way you, _

_Love the way you love me, _

_There's no where else I'd rather be, _

_Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me, _

_I only wish that you could see the way you love me, _

_The way you love me, _

As he drove he couldn't help but keep glancing at her as she had her head bent over the case file she'd brought with her. Browsing the pages and stopped every now and then and frowning at something that didn't add up at first glance before she reread it and then the frown faded.

The sunlight through the tinted window made her hair shine brightly, highlighting the different shades of browns and reds in her wavy hair, it looked almost too hot to touch, like fire. He fought down the urge to run his fingers through it, the memory of how soft it was beneath his fingers, how calm and compliant she was in his arms.

How every time he saw her all he wanted to do was wrap her up and never let her go. He couldn't of course, but he wanted too. This was love.

This was the feeling that he'd known for so long but had ignored as much as was possible but she… she was interested, she loved him.

Words from moments passed when movement was impossible, waking wasn't likely and sounds of distress and pain and agony tore through his subconscious like a bullet tore through flesh and bone, shattering and breaking, tearing and destroying.

When on more than one occasion the screaming in his head drowned at anything and everything else.

"_I've had enough now, I can't do this, I can't pretend to be something I'm not. I'm not a mother, I'm not capable of looking after a five year old little boy when all he wants is his daddy to come and make everything better,"_

Anger, pain, fury, desperation echoed in the voice of a woman he respected, adored and longed to protect. She'd done so much, so, so much. Did he even deserve her? Such a perfect, strong young woman?

Someone who put the lives of everyone else before hers, who made sure that the innocent were saved and the guilty were convicted. He did it but without her… he speculated, he arrested and he fought physically… she got the facts, fitted he pieces, put the puzzle together and pointed him in the right direction.

Perfect. Intelligent. Beautiful. Dr. Temperance Brennan. The name of his angel. His saviour.

_It's not right, _

_It's not fair, _

_What you're missing over there, _

_Someday I'll find a way to show you, _

_Just how lucky I am to know you, _

"You know," she said without looking up "it's really hard to concentrate with you staring at me,"

He jumped and stared straight ahead, focusing maybe too hard on the road in front of him, shifting his hold on steering wheel and holding it so tight his hands went white "what?" He breathed.

She still didn't look up only smiled sadly "never mind," she replied.

His eyes on her sent shivers up her spine that she only just managed to suppress. The eyes of a deadman.

Eyes she'd almost closed a voice she'd almost strangled and a touch she'd almost frozen. She couldn't get it out of her head, she'd been driven by adrenaline, terrified passion coursing through her veins as she'd bolted down the parking lot. Life-and-death banter between herself and Carter.

Jack saving her–the men in her life had a habit of doing that didn't they? Booth took a bullet, Goodman had saved her from herself and Jack threw himself at a psychopath… all she needed now was Zack to save her from something. For someone so self-sufficient people sure did save her a lot.

The engine cutting off as Booth pulled up in front of the Phillips house "ready Bones?" he asked pocketing his keys and taking off his sunglasses and leaving them on the dash as he climbed out of the car

"To tell parents their daughter is dead? There's no ready for that," she said getting out of the car and leaving the file on the seat.

He opened his mouth to reply but could not think of anything, preferring to agree with the voice in the back of his head that was telling him that it was best to quit now. The mood she was in – what the hell was with that anyway?–Her need to have the last words would end up less than pretty.

_Ooh, I love the way you, _

_Love the way you love me, _

_There's no where else I'd rather be, _

_Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me, _

_I only wish that you could see the way you love me, _

_The way you love me, _

The man that answered the door gave them both a confused look until Booth flashed his badge "Special Agent Seeley Booth, FBI,"

"Pete Phillips," Pete held out his hand and shook Booth's hand, a look of concern on his face.

"Can we come in?" Booth asked, professional sympathy in his eyes masking the fury aimed at who ever it was that had snatched the daughter of the man in front of him's life away.

"Yeah, yeah of course," Pete stepped aside and let them enter his home "and this is?" he looked at Temperance, his words held no malice or discomfort.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan," off his look, "I'm a Forensic Anthropologist,"

"She's with me," Booth explained simply "is your wife home?"

Pete nodded "Anya!' he called 'we've got company' he led Temperance and Booth through to the lounge where they met Anya, her daughter was the spitting image of her; soft blonde curls and captivating blue eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked, holding her hand out and both Booth and Temperance shook it.

"Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan hon, they work for the FBI,"

"FBI? Why are you here? What's wrong?" Anya set into panic mode.

"Shall we sit down?" Pete asked, gesturing to two couches in the centre of the room.

All four of them took their seats and Booth and Temperance shared a look before they began explaining their reasons for the impromptu visit.

"When was the last time you heard from your daughter Mrs Phillips?" Booth asked as gentle as possible, this part was the hard bit; did they even know that their daughter was missing never mind dead with her remains cut into precise pieces in a specific pattern?

"Saturday I think… yes, she said that she couldn't make dinner, she lives on the campus with her friend Cathy," Anya replied, confused and unenthusiastic.

"You got any idea what time?"

"Late afternoon–what's this about?" She cut herself off; she wanted answers dammit!

"Mrs Phillips-"

"Please, Anya," she corrected.

"Anya," Booth emphasised "Pete. Sarah's…" he paused, could he word this without hurting them any more than the news itself would? Probably not "Sarah's dead,"

Temperance pulled her top lip between her teeth and bit it slightly as Anya's hands flew to her mouth and Pete froze, his eyes darkening to a stormy grey, loss, a hollow empty emotion filled him, choking him.

"She was found on campus yesterday morning," Temperance chipped in 'we only just identified her'

"Identified? What do you mean identified?" Pete demanded, sounding a little angrier than intended but he guessed he had a right too, his daughter… his little girl…

"Her skeleton-"

"Her skeleton?" Pete repeated "you mean…"

Temperance took a breath and look him directly in the eye "that's all there was, a clean skeleton,"

"What… how did she…?" Anya barely managed to make a sound but Temperance caught it.

"We don't know yet. Some parts of the bone have been cut out and we don't have them although there is some fracturing to the neck that is inconsistent o the rest of the breakage and so it seems that she received a blow to the base of the cranium or-"

"Bones," Booth said loudly, cutting her off.

Temperance looked up without even realising that she had looked away and realised tears were streaming down Pete's face and Anya was all out sobbing into her hands as she doubled over in the agony of the news "I'm sorry," Temperance said softly "really I am,"

_You're the million reasons why, __There's love reflecting in my eyes, _

"I'm sorry to have to do this but there are some questions I need to ask you," Booth said sympathetically "I'll do this as quickly as I can," he added, giving them a sympathetic look.

Pete made a movement with his head that could have been a simple twitch or his body moving in defiance to his desperate attempts to hide his pain. Booth took it as a nod.

"Was anything going on with Sarah do you know? Was she having problems at the school or did she mention anything…"

"No' Pete whispered before inhaling sharply to regain some sort of control over himself. Grieve when they've gone, help them 'she never said anything. She seemed happy,"

"No one? She didn't seem upset to you? Depressed?" Temperance asked, this wasn't going well.

Anya looked up sharply; black streaks ran down her cheeks from where her mascara had run "are you suggesting that Sarah committed suicide? Because if you are… Sarah was a very happy girl. Very happy,"

"I wasn't …we have to explore every avenue…"

"Have you ever lost anyone Doctor Brennan? Someone you loved with all your heart? Who meant the world to you?"

For five months, she'd lost him for five months. And then… no amount of apologies and condolences had helped; she'd hated them for it. They hadn't understood her pain, her agony. How simple tasks such as breathing, eating, sleeping, drinking were as hard as performing algebraic equations in your head in the middle of a busy mall with screaming kids breaking you're concentration every two seconds.

She didn't answer only got to her feet, walked almost mechanically from the room and out of the house. She turned and faced the wall resting her hands against the brickwork, feeling the cool stone pressing against her sweating palms.

The guilt reared its ugly head to a fierce degree, immense heat burning her skin. Burning for her sins in a hell she didn't believe in. She squeezed her eyes shut.

Sick to her gut and her torso felt like it had chains tied round it, pulled tight, trapping her, consuming her, a darkness she had never seen before threatening to devour her whole as she stepped away from the wall 'til her arms were straight. She felt her stomach contract and the acrid taste in her mouth the came before throwing up, her head span as she wretched.

Her knees threatening to give way as she emptied her stomach onto the floor. Long after her breakfast and some of last nights dinner was on the ground her throat was still spasming and she was still choking. She guessed it was her body's way of trying to rid itself of the discomfort.

Let the guilt out, make it leave. The monster inside her, the guilt, the pain. It had to go, it had to leave and if that meant tearing her throat to pieces then so be it. It had to be better than this.

"I'm sorry. She's just…" what was she? He had no idea but had every intention of finding out "my condolences for your daughter. We'll do everything we can,"

Pete nodded whilst Anya looked on with empty eyes. The loss of their daughter had killed part them and another part would spend the rest of their lives waiting to die with it. Waiting so that the agonies that they would have to endure every day would finally leave them.

He left the house and suddenly jerked his head to the left when he heard something.

"Bones!" he cried rushing to her and standing behind her, wrapping one arm round her waist as her legs gave way and she collapsed, he pulled her too his chest as tears streamed down her cheeks as she stopped trying to throw up again "what's wrong? What's the matter?"

"Let go!" She pulled against him, her efforts feeble and ill hearted. "Let me go!"

He tightened his grip "what's wrong?" he repeated firmly. The way he was holding her made it easy to restrain her but painful when she stood on his instep in an attempt to get him to release her. Biting his lip he waited the pain out.

"I… I tried…" she was heaving for breath, panicking and desperate. She had to get away. She didn't deserve him to touch her, hold her, comfort her and protect her even when she herself didn't think she needed protecting "please let me go," she tried, her voice rasping and hoarse.

He shook his head and turned her so she faced him, her arms trapped between her body and his, putting a halt to the weak pounding she had begun as soon as she'd managed to get slightly free from him "what're doing?" he asked softly.

he protective part of him was roaring as he saw two large orbs full of tears staring at him. Her hair, which he had marvelled at, was stuck to her head where the sweat that had formed from and was now tousled giving it a more 'sleep-mussed' look.

"I tried to kill you," she whispered.

She looked so young. So different. This wasn't the Temperance Brennan he had left behind. This was someone new. Someone scared. Someone who needed him and whether it be for five minutes or eternity he very much intended to be there.

"You what?" he replied. Tried to kill him? When had she done that? Okay so her teasing him two nights ago had nearly killed him but… well now wasn't the time.

"When you were on the… life support… I tried… I wanted too… I'm sorry. I'm sorry," she buried her face into his shirt, the beating of his heart haunted her. She'd nearly stopped that but she deserved to be punished.

"Shh' he breathed "sorry for what? You didn't-"

She looked up sharply "I did! I told them to turn it off! I said goodbye, I nearly did. It was so close. You saved my life Booth and I tried to take yours!"

He stepped back and took her much smaller hands into his, forcing her too look at him, not his shirt, not the floor. Him.

_Ooh, I love the way you, _

_Love the way you love me, _

_There's no where else I'd rather be, _

_Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me, _

_I only wish that you could see the way you love me, _

_The way you love me, _

_The way you love me, _

"Listen to me," he knew he was speaking to her like a child but it seemed that that was the only way he was going to get through to her at the moment and he had to make her realise.

"You did what you thought was right for you. For Parker. For everyone. You couldn't have continued to live with that. If it makes you feel any better if it were me who had to make the decision you did I would have made the choice you did. You'd waited nearly half a year Bones and the faith you held for that time was enough."

"More than enough," he paused, the tears seemed to have either slowed or stopped all together "I know you better than you think and I don't hold it against you. No one does,"

"They don't know," she said in earnest "I didn't tell them. I went to kill you and I didn't tell them. I didn't tell them," she repeated herself because he had to hear, he had to understand, had to realise what she'd done or at least tried to do.

"And that doesn't matter! I'm alive, I'm fine, I'm happy and I love you," he stopped. He'd said it. He'd told her. That made this all so real. So much more than a dream, he said it again "I. Love. You. And that isn't gonna change. You did nothing I wouldn't have,"

_Ooh, the way you love me, _

_The way you love me,_

"I'm sorry," she said again.

He pulled her too him crushing her against his chest "for what now?" he teased.

"Everything," she replied, sighing. The guilt was gone; he'd made it leave.

He let her go and put one arm round her shoulder as they walked back to the SUV, she walked close to him, not wanting to dislodge the comforting half embrace he still held her in any sooner than she had too.

"So," he asked, giving her a small squeeze before releasing her as they made it too the passenger side of the car "love me too?"

She couldn't help but let out a small laugh at that "yeah," she replied, smiling at him, "love you too,"

_Well that turned out way different than I planned! _

_Sorry it took so long to get up, had some stuff to think through – I've decided to look into the possibility of becoming a Forensic Anthropologist and if so I have tons of academic work to do and have to get over to verging unhealthy phobias I have apparently._

_The usual; review don't flame!_


	6. Soccer Daddy

_Disclaimer: Um… there's a song in every chapter here forth dunno why but they just fit as far as I can see, this time it's You and Me by Lifehouse._

_Author's Notes:_

_I am very sorry for the lack of updates but as I may or may not have already said my cat was taken very ill a couple of months ago. And in he took a sudden although not unexpected turn for the worst and sadly passed away on the evening of Monday 12th June 2006 after a life of just over ten years, and so…_

_The rest of this fanfiction and any others that should follow are dedicated to a very proud cat that was taken by something far less dignified; cancer. May he rest in peace with the knowledge that he was loved and will always be. For Bimble._

_In response to this review:_

'_Cute chapter. Aren't you forgetting Bren's parents in the case of her losing someone close to her? Great story, update soon.'_

_I'm not forgetting, but the point of the chapter was that the only thing that was going through her mind and making even the slightest bit of sense was that she had nearly killed Booth. XD_

Chapter 5: Soccer Daddy

It was Saturday.

Two weeks since he had woken up.

One week since he had come home.

And mere days since she had managed to tell him something that had been slowly eating at her since before he had even woken.

"Hey," Booth greeted her as he entered the kitchen of his apartment, she was stood looking out of the window.

"Hey," she replied as he slipped his arms round her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder, she smiled slightly and turned her head "what?"

"You staying again tonight?" he asked innocently.

She laughed "Booth I've spent a grand total of half a night at my place since you came out of hospital. You haven't asked that questions since the night after you had… a problem with Parker and just assumed I would stay, why ask now?"

He shrugged and changed the subject "how's the case going?"

_What day is it? __And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive,  
I can't keep up and I can't back down,  
I've been losing so much time,_

She felt him release her and move away, the warmth against her back replaced by the cool air that surrounded them "not a lot really. Sarah died because her neck was broken; her spinal cord was most likely severed. The damage to her neck was intended,"

"You're saying someone broke her neck through force," he translated.

Temperance nodded and looked around the kitchen floor for something, her gaze settling on the stool that Parker used sometimes to reach into the cupboards "stay there," she instructed before going and collecting the desired item and placing it behind Booth.

"What're you doing?" he asked, she chose not to answer the question and simply climbed onto the stool "Bones?" he asked, sounding almost nervous.

"From the way the neck is broken," she began, "it seems her head was twisted violently to the left, suggesting that her attacker was right handed," she put a hand on either side of his head. "Relax," she sighed, reluctantly he obeyed and she moved her his head slowly to the right "the force of her head being twisted violently would have resulted in the break,"

"So she was surprised?"

"Or out manoeuvred," Temperance replied simply "her murderer was probably male. Sarah stood at five foot ten, same height as me and so the chances of her meeting another woman with a taller and stronger build that could easily out manoeuvre her aren't very high: he had too be male,"

"Assuming she was out manoeuvred," Booth surmised, realising that Temperance still hadn't let go of his head or gotten down from the stool.

"She died late Friday night. Everything would have been quite – she had to have heard someone come up behind her,"

"But it's possible?" he turned to face her, for once looking up to see her face, her hands settling on his shoulders.

"Possible but not likely. There's marking on the bone of her left forearm that suggests potential damage to the muscular tissue," she said, absently twirling the hair from the base of his neck between her fingers.

"I thought the bones were cleaned," he frowned slightly in confusion.

"They were, but some not as well as others. It wasn't someone who did it everyday. The markings suggest that she struggled with her assailant and that she fought well before something happened to damage it. Presumably at that point he took the advantage,"

_Cause its you and me,_ _And all other people, With nothing to do,  
Nothing to lose,  
And it's you and me,_ _And all other people,  
And I don't know why, __I can't keep my eyes off of you,_

Booth eyes became downcast a moment and he smiled.

"What?" she asked, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"The view," he replied bluntly, looking back her with sparkling eyes and a cheeky smile.

She blushed slightly and went to step backwards of the stool away from him only to be taken by surprise as he wrapped his arms possessively round her waist, lifting her clean of the stool, spinning her away from it and keeping her suspended in the air.

"Booth," she said nervously, he didn't seem to be struggling with her weight at all but it did feel exceedingly odd to be held in the air at this height with nothing but the man who's arms were tightly encircling her torso supporting her and if she struggled…

He smirked at her and then set her down in front of him, only slackening his grip slightly, allowing her breathing room but not able to leave the circle of his embrace.

His lips met hers softly, gently, barely touching yet still passion and love filled.

Their eyes locked together, no words needed, an entire conversation held in a silence that was filled with warmth and devotion. Pure adoration and emotions that made them both want to squirm under the pressure and bask in the security it brought.

"Bones!" Parker exclaimed, rushing into the kitchen, bouncing with energy and telltale chocolate stains on his hands giving away the reason for his hyperactive mood.

Temperance looked at him then at Booth in a playfully disapproving manner "yes Parker," she looked back at the five-year-old.

"Play soccer," he cocked his head to one side then frowned "you lip smushed," he announced.

Booth choked on the bottle of Dr Pepper he had in one hand and tightened his hold on Temperance with his other for a second before weakening it again. Temperance merely smiled "you want to play soccer?"

"You. Play with you," he gave Booth an odd look.

"What about your daddy?" she asked, pulling away from Booth and crouching in front of Parker.

Parker looked at her disdainfully then at Booth then at her again "he's not daddy," he said bluntly before leaving the room, presumably in search of a ball.

Temperance looked up at Booth from her position crouched near the floor for a moment before she got to her feet again and took a step towards him "Booth-"

"Go on,' he forced a smile "go play with him, I'll see what we've got in the way of lunch,"

"Seeley-" she tried but he turned his back to her, sighing a little she left the kitchen; there was nothing she could say.

_All of the things that I want to say,_

_Just aren't coming out right,_

_I'm tripping on words,_

_You've got my head spinning,_

_I don't know where to go from here,_

They still echoed.

He could still hear them.

"_Why won't you just wake the hell up?' she'd screamed 'I need you! Parker needs you! We all need you Booth so wake up"_

The words that had forced there way through a hazy mist a paralysing fog; some say that a coma is when the body slips into a hibernation of sorts to heal, to rest. If that was the case why was his memory broken? Why couldn't he remember a child of his own flesh and blood?

She'd screamed, cursed, begged and pleaded.

"_Parker needs you!"_

Parker didn't need him. It was obvious. He wasn't daddy. Parker had said so and he knew it. He knew that he wasn't. How could he be? How on earth could he be father to a boy that until two weeks ago he didn't even remember existing?

He'd heard everything, felt every hand that touched him, every needle in his hand as they replaced the IV they'd had him on for weeks, felt his body become even heavier as drugs were pumped into him, heard the beating that told everyone that his heart was still beating.

His body had been broken to the point that it wasn't capable of repairing itself without considerable help but his mind…his mind had stayed whole, complete, at least he thought it had.

Parker's delighted laughter floated through the open kitchen window and he smiled sadly as he saw Temperance mock gasp and them clap as the ball hit the fence and rebounded into a flower bed.

"Get the ball! Get the ball! Bones kick the ball!" Parker yelled, jumping up and down.

Temperance laughed light heartedly and obeyed the boy's orders and put the ball on the floor in front of her foot, giving it a nudge that would have passed for a feeble kick in Parker's eyes.

"I better!" he cried "I can kick further than you!"

Can I? Can I make everything link together? If so why can't I link a face with a name? My son with my memory.

Why can't I remember? Dammit!

There are times in your life you want to forget. Forget everything, something, because it's either too hard to remember or too embarrassing to acknowledge, when you want to forget you said something stupid or that you fell down the office steps whilst your boss was watching and the secretary laughed at you.

So many people think that without that memory then life would be easier, you would be able to look that person in the eyes again or walk through the reception without flushing when the secretary smirked at you. You're memories make up what you are, without them you are nothing, no one.

Every single human being on this planet regrets, loves, hates, mourns, cries, grieves and laughs. And they all wish something hadn't happened.

When you loose your memory even if it is only a select one you hate it, because there's a gap. Sure you can't remember everything that you ever said or has ever happened to you but you know it's there. It's not a black abyss; empty when you know it should be full. It's not missing.

Without even one memory you feel like you're going to go insane whilst your mind tries so hard to fill it, creating impossible scenarios, trying to fill it with fiction that it's trying to convince itself is fact.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people, _

_With nothing to do, nothing to prove,_

_And it's you and me and all of the people and, _

_I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off you,_

He laughed hollowly when Parker slipped up when trying to kick the ball and he ended up sat down a shocked expression on his face which quickly led to laughter.

Parker was one amazing kid. Five-years-old and he'd seen far more than he was supposed to, seen his mother's dead and mutilated body lying on the kitchen floor in a pool of it's own blood. Heard as she was tortured and raped. Watched his father take a bullet to the chest and lie in painful oblivion for months.

Nearly been taken into foster care, watched and been around the man that had caused his life to be taken in a whirlwind and landed upside down and back to front in the lap of a woman almost as spectacular as him.

Brennan. Temperance Brennan. Dr. Temperance Brennan.

Forensic Anthropologist.

Daughter, sister, lover, carer, mother.

An angel straight from heaven in the body of a human being, such a flawed species that she was part of. Someone so perfect, so amazing, so strong. She took it all in her stride, all of it. Bogged down, trapped and suffocating with no where to turn, no where to go and the only way to go was up through a path of thorns and ivy that did not want to let her out.

Working a case where someone took such joy in killing entire families he took time and finesse over it, to then see the destroyed body of Rebecca, then watching as he was shot and hit over the head. When he lay reliant, unconscious and silently screaming. She had still managed to pull through, walked through fire and come out barely burned.

Solved the case, caught the bad guy, worked along side with said bad guy, fought for custodial rights over a son he _still _could not remember, staying with him even when it didn't look like he was going to wake up.

_Something about you now, _

_I can't quite figure out, _

_Everything she does is beautiful, _

_Everything she does is right,_

He didn't blame her.

It was driving him mad, slowly going insane in the prison cell he'd been condemned too. Trapped in his own mind with no way to escape because his body just wasn't responding. Blinded by a darkness that drowned him, made him panic in a way nothing else had before.

He'd heard her.

Heard her apologise and cry for a crime she had every right to commit, even if it wasn't a crime in its legal rights. In her eyes it was and always would be and no matter how many times he cradled her too his chest, kissed away tears that did not fall and simple held her whether it physically or mentally would that change.

He would have done it. Sick as that sounded had she been the one lying in a hospital bed like he had been he would have flicked the switch, pulled the plug, hit the button whatever it was that turned off the machine that kept her there because he knew just how horrific it was. It was like being buried alive.

"Booth!"

He jumped slightly, realising he was staring into the empty sink and down the drain, into the darkness.

"Come out!" She smiled at him as Parker kicked the ball round on his own.

Booth. She would always call him Booth. Why? Same reason he called her Brennan and Bones.

Booth and Bones.

Brennan and Booth.

They sounded right, partners in and out of the work place. Lovers, friends, companions.

Seeley and Temperance? It sounded so formal, so… not them.

Yes he called her Temperance more often that she called him Seeley as rare as it was but that's what they were comfortable with.

He called her Bones she called him Booth. Both names in there own right.

_Cause its you and me,_

_And all other people,_

_With nothing to do,_

_Nothing to lose,_

_And it's you and me,_

_And all other people,_

_And I don't know why, _

_I can't keep my eyes off of you,_

He shook his head and smiled at them "I'm fine," he replied to an unasked question.

Temperance glanced at Parker who was still quite content playing by himself before coming over to the window and pulling open further gently so she could lean on the sill "you sure?"

"I'm sure,"

They remained in companionable silence for a few moments, her watching him and him watching the sky outside. Blue. The sky was blue. It was complete and it was whole.

"You will remember Booth," she soothed "just give it time,"

"I've given it time Bones," he said back sadly "I've tried being patient but you know me," he smiled a genuine smile then.

"Yeah," she replied "I know you," she continued more seriously "but that doesn't mean you won't,"

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly "no," he answered "it doesn't,"

She watched him for a little while longer before turning back and going back over to Parker, picking him up from behind so he squealed in shocked delight and spinning him round slightly before setting him on the ground again.

So many things said between the short sentences spoken.

The ball had been kicked into the soft ferns by the wall next to the window Booth was watching them out of when Temperance had picked Parker up and had since been forgotten. A much more favourable game was being played between the two of them; some form of tickle 'n' tag.

Parker said he wasn't his daddy. Some part of him. Some part of him so far down he rarely recognised it was crying in agony at being disowned by it's on blood.

Well screw it if he was just going to stand here and ignore it. If he was supposed to be daddy then he was going to be no matter how hard it was and how much it hurt they got into playing happy families and Parker would say something. Asking Booth to summon a memory that did not exist in the accessible part of his mind.

He pushed away from the sink and promptly left the kitchen, going straight into the backyard. Neither one of the people that he'd been contemplating in the kitchen noticed he was outside and so he watched them once more for only a minute before he saw the ball in the ferns and went to collect it.

Standing on the lawn and bracing himself against the wall of the house he leaned down to pick up the ball and that's when he saw it.

_To Parker, Happy Birthday, Love Daddy xxx_

Written with love and care in permanent marker.

_What day is it?_

_And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive,_

Straightening up and staggering at the assault on his mind, images and words flashing back with such force they were indiscernible and he blinked back tears of shock and relief.

"Booth?" Temperance said quietly as he leaned down to collect the ball.

As he stood up straight again and staggered she rushed forwards, taking his arm to steady him "Booth!" she cried.

He was staring at the soccer ball in the undergrowth with wide eyes and a look of shock on his face.

Did he…?

"I remember," he whispered. Almost inaudibly "I remember,"

Ignoring the look of mild confusion on Temperance's face he whirled round and saw Parker leaning over something, presumably and by the looks of it an insect of some sort. Barely even thinking he swept over and had Parker in his arms, held high above his own head in less than a second.

Laughing in pure joy and tears of happiness escaping he spun the bemused child round before crushing him to his chest.

"I remember! I remember!" he cried, uncaring as to who heard.

Parker. Sweet, innocent, perfect Parker. His Parker. His son. His child. His little boy.

"Daddy?" said boy asked uncertainly, this display of delight intimidating him slightly.

"Yes Parker its daddy," he breathed, burying his face into the dirty blonde bangs "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry buddy. I love you. I love you," kissing the head that had pressed itself tightly to the chest it was leant against, the body it was attached to snuggling down. Safe and content at last.

Temperance watched, happy tears flooding her eyes as she watched them with a smile on her face. They were family. Happy. Content. They were together.

Inside it hurt.

And outside? Outside she was overjoyed. He'd remembered and all it had taken was a soccer ball.

_I REALLY should be studying for finals which start TOMORROW and yet after so long of having no inspiration my muse decides to return from the long term vacation she seemed to have taken :) you got your update, I get too… panic ten minutes before I go into the exam hall XD lol._

_Hope you liked._

_Please Review._


	7. Unanswered Questions

_Disclaimer: You ain't mine its Tara Maclean's (I know they all seem to be a little… fluffy? Love ridden? Some of em aren't I swear!)_

_Author's Notes: I have no idea which name (Booth's or Rebecca's) Parker took but for the sake of the story he took Booth's._

_This fik was started before I saw the season finale so I'm just going to keep going without acknowledging it considerin' this series is already totally AU anyway._

Chapter 6: Unanswered Questions.

Parker _Booth_.

Seeley _Booth_.

Temperance _Brennan_.

How exactly did she fit? They were family, blood linked, related, part of each other. She was… she was a spare part. The extra wheel. The piece that _didn't_ fit.

The room was dark although she could make out vague shapes from the light that filtered in from Parker's room across the hall; both doors were slightly ajar. The chair in the corner with Booth's clothes casually slung over it, her own clothes folded neatly on the arm of the chair that wasn't occupied by his.

_I never felt alone,_

_I was happy on my own,_

_And who would ever know,_

_There was something missing,_

The only sound that she could hear was the steady breathing of the man that lay next to her in the bed, his back turned as he slept, she too had he back to him but she was far from sleeping.

If Booth remembered Parker now where exactly was her place in their lives? Surely staying here would mean intruding on their family. It wasn't her family. Her family was missing, presumed dead and she hadn't seen Russ in a very long time… did she really belong with them?

Sure they both lit up her world in ways she'd never thought possible. Booth made her feel like a love struck teenager again and Parker… Parker made her feel human.

Every day that passed it was like she wasn't entirely there, with as much power as she could have over the cases that rolled in day after day and yet still so powerless it hurt. She worked with the dead, the one's that no one could help and yes she had chosen that but at times it made her feel surreal and Parker could make her see.

See the world in colours more than crimson reds and charred blacks. See lights in places only dark should exist.

_He made her feel like a mother._

How? How could he make her feel like the one thing she'd never desired to be? How could he make her feel like laughing and crying at exactly the same time without even doing anything other than smiling?

_I guess I didn't see,_

_The possibility,_

_It was waiting all the time,_

_But it never crossed my mind,_

_Still you opened up my eyes,_

_Now all I think about is,_

Everything was just too… perfect, she'd lived a life since she was fifteen years old that was that little bit less than perfect she had learn to read between the lines only at the moment the lines were blurred and she couldn't see what she was so sure was there. It just seemed … fake, put on, one big façade that was there just to see her stumble.

She just couldn't get her head around everything, feeling things she hadn't been near in years, being blind to words she _knew _were there. A fear. A heart wrenching, gut twisting, blood stopping fear. Of what? Of Rejection. Of being rejected from a family she'd tried, God how she'd tried, to dissociate, remain neutral; not get caught up in it.

"Tempe," came a low mumble. He sounded half-asleep.

"Hmm," neither one for them had rolled over, both still lay there, their backs to one another.

"Go to sleep," he groaned.

"How'd you… I didn't even move!" she exclaimed in a semi-hushed whisper.

"Dammit Bones I can hear those cogs in your head moving even when I'm asleep so please give it up?"

She opened her mouth to retort and only ended up looking like a goldfish had the light been on and she been facing anyone in order for them to comment on it.

Instead she waited silently, barely even daring to breath for what felt like an age but was really only about five minutes before he dozed off again. She slipped out from under the duvet and leaving the room as silently as possible not bothering with a robe of any kind as their was no one about to see her in just a t-shirt and shorts. Besides, it was too damned hot.

_You,_

_In my life, in my dreams,_

_In my heart, I know it's true,_

_That I belong with you,_

_Because of you,_

_In my world, in my arms,_

_I have everything,_

_And I can't imagine what I'd do,_

_Without you,_

She stood in the doorway to the lounge for a moment, watching with unfocused eyes the stillness that was there, she hadn't turned a single light on and so the only thing that illuminated the apartment was the soft glow from the moon and the street lamps outside.

It had been nearly a fortnight since Booth had remembered Parker, a fortnight in which very little had happened compared to everything else. Booth was finally back one-hundred-and-one-percent, Sarah's case was slow and unmoving, very few other cases had been coming in, except the three with remains that were well over a century old but they weren't exactly top-shot-priority.

She looked in the direction of the kitchen when the low buzzing of the refrigerator got a little louder before she went over to the coffee table, took up Booth's keys and went to the back door, unlocked it and stepped outside, shutting the door silently behind her.

The grass was crisp and dry beneath her bare feet and the sky was perfectly clear, every star could be seen crystal clear and sparkling against the indigo canvas that covered the city. She folded her arms and looked straight up at them, millions of miles away and yet all as one. A family.

_I never thought that love could be,_

_Such a curiosity,_

_What attracted you to me,_

_Was so unexpected,_

_But it was waiting all the time,_

_And it never crossed my mind,_

_'Til you opened up my eyes,_

_Now all I think about is,_

Three weeks… why was she counting? Waiting. She was waiting.

To be kicked out, asked to leave, rejected, removed, ignored. She could deal with that from anyone else but from Booth? And from Parker? Was she intruding? Was it really best for Parker that she stay? Did he need someone else to be his mom…?

Damn that sounded bad, replacing. Was she… how? How could she replace his mom? Did she want too? Was she trying too?

So many questions with next to no answers and unanswered questions annoyed her, put her on edge. She couldn't sleep because of it, couldn't close her eyes without hearing fictional voices accusing her of unimaginable acts.

Temperance was sick of it! Sick of being pathetic, needy, and uncertain. Of feeling like a love struck teenager, a terrified child, a misunderstood adolescent. She couldn't move, think, breath or even try and articulate a sentence without everything leading back to if she messed up, made a mistake, did the wrong thing, became nothing more than an inconvenience.

"Damn you Bones," Booth muttered from the doorway "damn you,"

She turned her head and saw a resignedly irate looking FBI agent in the doorway, she didn't speak only turned back to look up at the sky above her.

Booth rubbed the sleep from his eyes and ran a hand through his already sleep mussed hair "what's wrong?" he asked, sounding concerned but his voice was laced with the desperate need to go back to bed.

"Nothing," she replied quietly.

"Bones…" he warned.

"I'm going back to bed, you coming?" and by God did I just say that? She tried not to freeze as she realised quite how strange that sentence sounded even if they had been sharing a bed for nigh on a month.

Booth shook his head and followed her back inside.

* * *

Booth watched as Temperance puttered around the kitchen and raised an eyebrow. Puttered. It was the only word for it.

"What exactly are you doing?" he asked, leaning in the doorjamb.

"Cleaning," she replied simply as she moved into the lounge and began picking up various toys of Parker's and placing them neatly in the toy chest next to the television.

"Cleaning?" his eyebrow raised even further "at…" he checked the clock on the VCR "seven in the morning?"

She didn't answer.

"Bones," he said.

No answer.

"Bones!" he said a little louder, his patience was short but that might have been because he'd gotten next to no sleep the night before for reasons he was sure she knew.

"Yeah," she didn't look up as she straightened the fruit bowl on the coffee table.

"What the hell is going on? You were up half the night, and judging by the fact you're already fully dressed and ready for work you've been up for at least an hour," he himself had thrown on his work pants and a shirt that was yet to be buttoned up completely. His tie wasn't even on and never mind socks and shoes.

"Nothing. Is Parker up yet?"

"No, not yet, I'm gonna get him in a few minutes,"

Vacuum, dust, wipe down, make breakfast… _what the hell was going on with her? _Even she didn't know. Well she did but didn't want to admit it.

_You,_

_In my life, in my dreams,_

_In my heart, I know it's true,_

_That I belong with you,_

_Because of you,_

_In my world, in my arms,_

_I have everything,_

_And I can't imagine what I'd do,_

_Without you,_

Sighing he went into Parker's room to wake the boy up for school, leaving Temperance alone.

She watched him go. Earning. She was trying to earn the keep… what the hell for? She was furious with herself for thinking that's what she needed to do, but what if… no! No what ifs! She was here and he wasn't gonna kick her out… well not before last night anyway.

Look after them, make sure they have a tidy home, have breakfast… dammit! Why couldn't she stop?

Control. She needed the control, to know that she'd done everything within her power to please them both but where was this desperate, gut wrenching need to be needed coming from? To please them… she gripped the mantel as a wave of dizziness hit her and her stomach rolled… sick. She felt sick on top of everything else.

A wave of nausea hit and she rushed to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door and putting the shower on to hide the fact she had her head half down the toilet bowl and was throwing up a breakfast she was yet to have.

One arm encircled round her stomach she closed her eyes and fell back onto her heels, resting her forehead on her knees as she tried to fight the dizziness that came with the nausea.

_What was going on? _

"Bones," there was a knock on the bathroom door and she jerked up, leaping to her feet and turned the tap in the shower off "Bones are you okay in there?"

"I'm fine," she replied. He doesn't need to know she was feeling like hell on earth.

He sighed yet again; something was bothering her it didn't take a genius to figure it out. He also knew she was being sick but had no idea why, she'd already had a shower this morning so she couldn't possibly be having another one.

The door opened and she smiled at him, he smiled back somewhat hesitantly before she went into the kitchen again.

If she didn't tell him what was going on soon he was going to blow a major gasket he was sure of it. Either that or he was gonna explode.

_You,_

_In my life, in my dreams,_

_In my heart, I know it's true,_

_That I belong with you,_

_Because of you,_

_In my world, in my arms,_

_I have everything,_

_And I can't imagine what I'd do,_

_Without you,_

Taking a deep calming breath she got herself a glass of water and sipped it carefully, her stomach was still performing acrobatics.

"Bones!" Parker cried as he dragged his stool over to the counter and pulled a bowl out of the cupboard along with a box of breakfast cereal.

She winced and turned to him "hey Parker. Good sleep?"

He nodded gleefully as he went over to the fridge to get the milk but she grabbed it for him, pouring a sufficient amount onto the cereal before she replaced it into the cupboard. The last time he'd done it himself, there was more milk on the floor than in the carton or the bowl.

"You okay Bones?" he asked as he clambered into a dining chair and she placed his breakfast in front of him along with a glass of orange juice.

"I'm good Parker. So what do you think you're gonna be doing at school today then?" she went back to the counter where she'd left her bag and rummaged through it, her back to him.

Booth stood in the doorway and watched with a pained expression on his face as she took to aspirin out and swallowed them quickly. Leaning over the side her eyes squeezed closed taking deep breaths, holding her stomach for a moment before turning back to Parker who was happily describing the class' latest art project.

She was sick that was obvious but why wasn't she telling him? Why was she hiding it? And why the hell had she been up half the night then gotten up so damned early and started a mass cleaning spree before work?

Careful to make sure neither Parker nor Temperance knew that he'd been eavesdropping he took a few silent steps back before coming forwards again, cautious to make a little noise so they knew he was there. If Temperance wasn't inclined to tell him he was happier to trying to find out in secret than having to put up with the pain of her lying to him.

"Hey," he said.

She nodded at him "there's something coffee in the machine," she told him.

He smiled at her and went to pour himself one "want one?"

She shook her head "I'm okay with this,"

Okay, so he couldn't do this patiently "you're not okay," he said quietly.

"What?" she looked up suddenly, her eyes wide.

"Okay. I know you're not. I know you were sick this morning," he informed her plainly.

She closed her eyes tiredly then reopened them "it's nothing. I'm fine,"

"You're not. You were up all night last night, you've gone on a mass cleaning spree-"

"I said I was fine Booth. Please just leave it. Parker why don't you go get dressed?"

He looked up at her "but Bones-"

"Now Parker," she said a little more firmly, taking the now finished with bowl and glass and placing them by the sink.

Scowling slightly he slid from his chair and went into his room to get changed.

"Take the day off," Booth said suddenly, "stay home. Hell I'll stay home with you if you want, just… you're tired, you're sick-"

"I can't just take the day off Booth. I have a case to work on. That girl's parents are relying on me to find out who killed their daughter and I'm going to do it,"

"The squints can take-"

"No they can't Booth. Please can you drop it?" she pleaded exhaustedly. She was suddenly tired. Exhausted even. He was right and she knew it. She did need to take the day off but if she did that would mean an entire day of pondering and being in _his_ house, with _his_ things and possibly even _him _and she wasn't up to it. If she said she'd go to her own apartment he'd only ask questions.

He ran a hand over his face then decided to compromise "then promise me you'll take it easy,"

She looked at him. He was genuinely concerned, maybe she had no reason to worry but… dammit! She did not want to be thinking about this "okay,"

"And if you get any worse I will bring you home okay?"

Temperance couldn't help but smile and nodded "okay,"

Maybe she didn't need to worry.

_I do know everyone was a little ooc but there are reasons for it which will be revealed sometime soon but please if you either know or think you know don't mention it in the review and spoil it for everyone else. Thanks loads guys._

_The next chapter is in the process of being written but I can't finish and upload it tonight because my parents are in foul moods and i only have fifteen minutes to get this uploaded and do everything I want to do tonight. So that could be why this chapter is so weird. Hopefully it won't be long before the next chapter is up. I'm kinda enjoying writing it XD._

_Please Review!_


	8. Rose Coloured Glasses

_Disclaimer: I love this song in fact I love everything by her – The Way I am apparently describes me to a T… anyway the song in this chapter is We Are by Ana Johnsson._

_Author's Notes: Y'all great really but I don't think I want to know what ya woulda put had I asked you to say exactly what you thought was wrong with Tempe in the reviews! Lol. Congrats to those who didn't say, thanks to TheVulcanPrincess for recognising the mistake made and to the rest of ya… well it shows I'm not too great at hiding things when I write! Lol. Thanks anyways. XD. Needed those reviews after the week I had believe me and as a reward you get this… very strange chapter XD_

Chapter 7: Rose Coloured Glasses

"That's it," Booth pushed away from the desk he was leaning on and followed Temperance as she'd left the office rather hurriedly.

"What's up with those two?" Jack looked at Zack first who was stood with his arms folded by the door and then to Angela who was sat at her desk looking blankly after the man who had just left the room.

"I haven't a clue," she murmured.

"They seem like something's up with them," Zack said following Angela's gaze.

"Well with Booth maybe…" he ducked as the artist at the desk who was giving him a filthy look hurled a pen at him.

"I mean in the sense that they might have a fight or something," he capitulated blushing slightly.

"I spoke to Booth earlier," Angela said "told me nothing was wrong at first then he mentioned something about her being up all night and then going on a cleaning spree this morning,"

Jack nodded "still doesn't explain anything,"

Angela shrugged her agreement "maybe,"

"Can you guys handle everything for this afternoon?" Booth's head appeared round the doorway "we're going home,"

_See the devil on the doorstep now,_

_My, oh my,_

_Telling everybody oh, _

_How to live their lives,_

_Sliding down the information highway,_

_Buying in just like a bunch of fools,_

_Time is ticking and we can't go back,_

_My, oh my,_

Angela looked a little taken aback "I guess – listen is something wrong? Is she okay?"

"Everything's fine Angela, we'll see you tomorrow," he nodded at Jack absently and completely ignored Zack who opened his mouth to say goodbye.

Zack grinned like a maniac as Booth left.

"Who spiked your drink?" Jack asked as he leaned over Angela's shoulder to stare at the computer screen.

"I think it's the 'male bonding' thing sweetie," Angela smirked and brought up another diagram.

"Do you think he actually realises that it's just 'coz Booth doesn't like him much?"

Angela shrugged "I wouldn't say that Booth didn't like him…"

Zack was completely oblivious to the conversation and continued smiling to himself.

* * *

"I'm fine Booth, let me go back in there-"

Booth stood directly in her path and glared at her "you're not fine. We're going home,"

"You don't get to tell me when I can and can't go somewhere. I'm perfectly okay I'm telling you now please just let's get back to work,"

"I just told them that we're going home. Angela's got everything under control," he said, picking her bag up off the desk and walking away from her.

_What about the world today?_

_What about the place that we call home?_

_We never been so many,_

_And we never been so alone_,

"I haven't been sick again Booth. I feel fine," she was getting sick of saying it. I'm fine. I'm okay. Don't worry. It was driving her insane.

He didn't reply just opened the car door so she could get inside and she did much to his surprise even if he didn't let it show.

"You've been everywhere but at the lab this morning. All you're doing is holding everyone back. You're snapping at everybody when no one has done anything wrong. At the very least you're tired now please stop fighting and let someone else take charge for a while."

She ignored him and stared out of the SUV's tinted window. Booth couldn't help thinking that she was probably sulking which in turn made him chuckle slightly that _Temperance Brennan_ whom he thought was playing the child.

He unlocked the front door and let her into the apartment, which she did, in silence.

"C'mon Bones, you're only missing an afternoon-" the silence was killing him.

"And I'm fine'

_Keep watching from your picket fence,_

_You keep talking but it makes no sense,_

_You say we're not responsible,_

_But we are,_

_We are,_

His eyes narrowed. Now _he _was sick of hearing it "you're not. Stop telling me you are and start telling me what on earth is going on," he shut the door behind him and went through to the lounge.

Temperance glowered at him and followed "nothing is-"

"Yes it is," he said coolly "God damn you Bones. All I'm trying to do is help and you're acting like I've just made you resign or something,"

"I don't need help," she snapped. She was on edge, jumpy, nervous and her lack of sleep was making her feel considerably less amiable to Booth's constant caring.

"Sure you don't," he went over to the television, picked up the remote from atop it where Temperance had placed it that morning.

He flopped down onto the couch and flicked it on; some old war time movie was on and he left it there, pretending to watch it intently but wasn't taking any of it in, more interested in watching Temperance through the corner of his eye.

At times it was like she was his superior, his better, right now it was like dealing with a hormonal teenage girl; that too was amusing.

"What's funny?" she asked, frowning, "that guy just got shot,"

"It's nothing Bones," he shook his head, trying his hardest not to actually laugh properly.

She glared at him and after a moment took her keys out of her bag and went to leave the house. Booth was up in a flash and blocking her exit in less time than that.

_You wash your hands,_

_You come out clean,_

_But fail to recognise the enemy's within,_

_You say we're not responsible,_

_But we are,_

_We are,_

"What's. Going. On?" he asked slowly.

"Nothing is, I'm fine, now-" she went to push passed him. He stood still "Booth please,"

"We need to talk about this Bones. Like two normal, mature adults," his voice was soft "there's something wrong I can tell and I just would really want to know what. Maybe I can help' his arm raised to touch her elbow and he winced when she shied away.

"You can't help. I just… I need to figure it out on my own,"

He sighed and stepped away from the door, going to stand in the centre of the room or somewhere near "I thought you wanted this,"

"Wanted what?" what _did _she want? Him, of course, Parker, most definitely, but…

"This," he gestured "us. You, me, Parker. Together," he sounded so worn out, tired… was he tired of _her? _

"I do it's just…"

"Just what? If we're gonna do this you can't just pretend everything's perfect when it's not. You looked exhausted, you didn't sleep at all last night, you were sick this morning and I've seen you take more aspirin today than I have in the entire time I've known you,"

He was taking her to pieces, bit by bit, smashing walls and peeling back layers… he couldn't _know _not until she… not until she did.

"Booth-"

_One step forward,_

_Making two steps back,_

_My, oh my,_

_Riding piggy on the bad boy's back for life,_

"I don't want to hear excuses Bones. I just don't want to hear 'em. I want to know what _you _are thinking, what's wrong with _you. _Not everyone else. _You_. Can you do that?"

She nodded. Fists clenching at her sides in pure irritation at being spoken to like she was either seven or retarded.

"And?" he asked and when she did not reply he prompted "okay let's try this the easy way-"

"Everything's too perfect," she whispered suddenly.

"Too perfect?" he frowned. Too perfect? How could it be too perfect? And why was it easier to speak to her like this?

"This. Everything," Temperance said. She could literally feel dams breaking and floods of emotions and tears rushing through her, taking her higher than adrenaline would and she certainly felt like she was moving more erratically than a drunken driver.

He watched her for a moment… she didn't… she was… this… "You think we're gonna kick you out," he stated matter-of-factly horrified at the thought "you actually believe I'm going to tell you to leave,"

_Lining up for the grand illusion,_

_No answers for no question asked,_

_Lining up for the execution without knowing why,_

"I don't…" she began, then "are you?' in a much quieter voice.

He threw his head back and made a noise of frustration "for crying out loud Temperance _of course I'm not!"_

Not. He wasn't going to?

"Kick you out. Jesus Bones, who the hell do you think I am? Kick you out? That's more insane than half of Hodgins' conspiracy theories and that's saying something!"

Once more her eyes got even narrower "well you don't have to say it like that," why was she feeling so insecure all of a sudden?

"I shouldn't have to say it all," he replied honestly.

"I shouldn't have to feel like you have too,"

Shit.

_Keep watching from your picket fence,_

_You keep talking but it makes no sense,_

_You say we're not responsible,_

_But we are,_

_We are,_

She hadn't meant to say that, it sounded… ungrateful, petulant, like she was annoyed with him and she wasn't but… she was… so mad at him, so upset. Why? Why god damn it! Why was nothing-making sense and everything happening at once?

"I didn't…"

"You did," he answered coolly "you meant it,"

"I wasn't meant to say it though. I lost-"

"What control?' he looked at her "you lost control. What is it with you Bones and always having to be in control?"

"I don't-" don't do this, don't say anything. Please Booth please be quiet. Your words sting more than anything I've ever felt. Don't do this. Don't do this.

"You do. You always have to be in control well for once let me,"

"You-"

"Let me finish!" his voice hadn't raised once but she was reaching breaking point, tears streaming down her face and she wasn't sure why. Heartrending sobs desperate to break free from the confinements of her chest and she wasn't going to give in "let me take the control, do as I say. Go to bed, get some sleep and we'll talk about it later. When you're not about to drive yourself to sickness again!"

_You wash your hands,_

_You come out clean,_

_But fail to recognise the enemy's within,_

_You say we're not responsible,_

_But we are,_

_We are,_

Fury raged inside her "I am not a child," she snapped, fists tightening to the point she could feel her nails digging into the palms of her hand, close to the point of drawing blood. She felt everything and nothing all at once.

Sensitive to everything around her but at the same time her skin felt numb, the pain caused by ten sharp finger-nails made her feel like she wasn't just a foreign resident in her own body.

"No, you're my lover, my girlfriend and my best friend and dammit I want to look after you so just do as I'm asking, hell do as I'm _begging_ and let me do this!"

"You don't have to look after me Booth. I can do it myself!"

_It's all about power,_

_About taking control,_

_Breaking the will and raping the soul,_

_They suck is dry 'til there's nothing left,_

_My, oh my,_

_My, oh my,_

"So, what?" he was getting sarcastic now, short tempered and sarcastic "you get to look after everyone around you but if someone so much as wants to bring you a coffee in bed you loose it? Are you trying to punish yourself or something? Because for whatever it's for you're forgiven. I don't care. You hear me? I don't care whatever the hell it is your punishing yourself for. I care about you and keeping you out of a hospital or a psychiatric home!"

"You think I'm insane now?" something was wrong, very wrong, she knew he hadn't meant it like that but dammit it sounded like it and she was pissed. Very, very pissed.

"You know I didn't mean it like that,"

A tired Temperance was obviously a dangerous, short-tempered, conclusion jumping Temperance and suddenly words flew from her mouth with little or no control on her part.

"You think I wanted this? You think any of this was planned? I liked my life the way it was, however surprising that may seem. I liked-" she was cut off as he turned on her.

He hadn't a clue what she was talking about. What exactly was the 'this' she was talking about? "You like being in control Bones, it's who you are and because I won't let you control me you're doing this!" He looked her up and down, his emotion displayed inside was the perfect opposite to the Temperance's emotions which were wreaking havoc in every point of her being.

_What about the world today?_

_What about the place that we call home?_

_We never been so many,_

_And we never been so alone,_

_So alone,_

He'd brought it back up again, the anger, the fury. Control. Control was the be all and end all it seemed in this conversation? Disagreement? Argument. This fully fledged self-caused argument.

"This? What exactly is this Booth?" her voice was catching in her chest, tears pouring down her cheeks and down the column of her throat, backing towards the door with every step she took because she just couldn't do this.

The room was closing in on her, walls crushing her, the ceiling lowering. Oxygen being deprived and she couldn't stop it. She was loosing everything she had come to cherish in the past seven months, everything and having had it all she didn't think she could live with none of it. "I am trying to help you, and Parker!"

"He's _my_ son!" he glared at her, his life wasn't her life, he wasn't hers and neither was Parker and he was sick of her trying to control everything.

Where the hell was all this coming from? He loved her but at the same time… at the same time he thought a part of him blamed her and an even smaller part might actually hate her. This _was_ her life and he _was _hers as much as she was his.

"I looked after that boy for six months, six months in which you weren't there. Those were the hardest six months of my life and I wouldn't have them taken away for the world. I love Parker like he's my own and I'm trying to do right by you. By both of you!" anger flashed in her eyes, the tears that filled them making them seem like pools of pure fire, her arms flailing sharply as she tried to get her point across, tried to make him understand "and you don't seem to want to let me!"

_Keep watching from your picket fence,_

_You keep talking but it makes no sense,_

_You say we're not responsible,_

_But we are,_

_We are,_

'I saved your life. Don't turn this round on me'

That was low. That was very low. Five months of torment, one month of fear and he'd brought it all back but still he looked so calm, so in control, god that's what it was all about wasn't it? Control.

The very fact that his voice could sound so poisoned yet his body could remain so neutral scared her, scared her more than anything she'd ever faced before, more than being threatened with death, more than being alone, more than anything else in the world.

However irrational it seemed she could see a inner fire blazing deep inside him and she wanted so badly for him to show something on the outside, something other than passive indifference because without that indicator she felt weak, vulnerable.

She may be able to hold her own in a fight against a criminal but if he… his superior size and strength. Something she had worshipped hours before, something she had felt so glad to be anywhere near terrified her and she didn't even know why because she knew that Booth would never raise a hand to her, ever.

Maybe it was just her hysterical state forcing impossible scenarios to haunt her imagination "don't you dare,"

_You wash your hands,_

_You come out clean,_

_But fail to recognise the enemy's within,_

_You say we're not responsible,_

_But we are,_

_We are,_

"All I did was suggest that… damn you Booth I love you!" she trembled slightly the words pouring forth from her mouth even as she tried to stop them "I love you!" she cried brokenly, how was this happening? She was normally cool and collected, he lost his temper, he acted on impulse and he said and did the stupid things not her. Never her.

Understand. Please. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

_It's all about power,_

_About taking control,_

_Breaking the will and raping the soul,_

_They suck is dry 'til there's nothing left,_

_My, oh my,_

_My, oh my,_

His gaze hardened as he said coolly, quite against what he'd said before hand and very much against the part of him that wasn't so livid that he was becoming so uncaring "then I suggest you leave,"

_It's all about power,_

_But we are,_

_But we are,_

_It's all about power,_

_About taking control,_

_I know, I know, it didn't make sense, it was totally random, and towards the end even I was thinking wtf? But I assure you even they didn't know what was going on! So lol and it will come to "heads" soon enough._

_Thanks for the reviews and keep at it!_


	9. Fix Me Up

_Disclaimer: It's been a While belongs to Staind. _

_Author's Notes: I don't got a damn clue why I'm typing so much considering it's so bleeding hot over here!_

_This chapter and the one after it (Ain't No Angel) happen at the same time. This chapter follows Brennan the other follows Booth._

Chapter 8: Fix Me Up

She winced as the door slammed shut behind her and she slowly, painfully, walked down the driveway and towards her car. Her keys clutched tightly in her hand that was fisted together so tightly that her knuckles were white and the notches on the key to her apartment dug into her hand.

She'd as good as asked for it she knew she had, and her fear of it was what had made it happen she knew that too but that didn't make it easier.

He'd kicked her out.

_And it's been a while,_

_Since I could hold my head up high,_

_And it's been awhile since I first saw you._

_And it's been awhile since I could stand on my own to feet again,_

_And it's been awhile since I could call you_,

Her life, her entire world for the past half a year had fallen to pieces in less than two hours. She'd lost everything she'd never thought she needed or wanted and had come to love and cherish more than anything had ever before.

How was she supposed to live a life now knowing what it was she was missing?

Temperance could turn back, she knew she could she deal with the rejection all over again.

Sat in the driver's seat of the car and turning to ignition it dawned on her vaguely that driving whilst so upset and feeling the way she did was ever so slightly hazardous. Even though the logical part of her was telling her that by driving she wasn't only endangering herself but the drivers around and any pedestrians also. Try as she might she just could not bring herself to care.

The engine purred into action and the steering wheel felt heavy beneath clumsy hands, and the normally smooth driving vehicle felt like a tank around her.

_And everything I can't remember,_

_As fucked up as it all may seem,_

_The consequences that I've rendered,_

_I've stretched myself beyond my means,_

Her blood was roaring in her ears and the sounds outside the car were falling upon deaf ears, she could hear nothing other than the screaming in her head and the echoes of Booth's much feared words as he told her too leave.

At the beginning yes, she'd been pushing it she knew, telling him, or rather him telling her that she felt like she was being excluded, that she was un-needed but towards the end. _At _the end she'd been pleading, begging.

Pleading and begging to be allowed to stay long before he'd given the order to walk out.

Idly she wondered how she was going to get the things she'd left there – clothes and other such personal belongings – back, Angela could get them she guessed…

_It's been awhile,_

_Since I can say I wasn't addicted,_

_And it's been a while since I can say I love myself as well,_

_And it's been a while since I've gone and fucked things up,_

_Just like I always do,_

_And it's been a while but all that shit seems to disappear when I'm with you,_

No, she couldn't ask Angela. Angela would want to know what had happened and in all honesty she herself didn't know. At a guess it was her own insecurities that had driven Booth away which had in turn driven her away.

Pulling up outside her apartment she once more picked up her bag and went inside.

Two minutes forty seconds.

Two minutes forty five seconds.

Two minutes fifty seconds.

Two minutes fifty five seconds.

Three minutes.

She sat on the couch in front of the coffee table for three whole minutes.

The three longest minutes of her life, eyes closed fingers steepled and her forehead resting on the tips. Taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself down before she looked up again.

_And everything I can't remember,_

_As fucked up as it all may seem,_

_The consequences that I've rendered,_

_I've gone and fucked things up again,_

Finally she got herself to a point where movement didn't mean waves of immense dizziness and nausea, where she could force herself into believing that this was reality and she wasn't dreaming. This was all real.

How come all the bad things are real and all the good things are dreams?

How come arguments occur in the harsh light of reality and the gentle declarations of love and of safety only happened in the most hidden recesses of the mind? At points and times where we so rarely recalled them it felt like the entire world was against us.

She looked up, eyes still closed.

One line negative.

Two lines positive.

One line negative.

Two lines positive.

It was a mantra going over and over in her head.

One line negative.

Two lines positive.

_Why must I feel this way?_

_Just make this go away,_

_Just one more peaceful day,_

Her eyes opened, slowly hesitantly and staring back at her from atop the box it came in…

Two lines.

Two solid, complete lines.

Positive. Yes. Definite. No arguments about it.

Two lines positive.

_And it's been a while,_

_Since I could look at myself straight,_

_And it's been a while since I said I'm sorry,_

_And it's been a while since I've seen the way the candles light your face,_

_And it's been a while but I can still remember,_

_Just the way you taste,_

No, no, no! It couldn't… she wasn't…

What in God's name was she supposed to do now?

One moment driven by passion and need and lust. One single moment of complete carelessness, of trust. One second, one minute. One single moment was all it would have taken.

The final dam broke and from locked gates flooded tears harder than anything she'd cried since her breakdown in the hospital reception area when Booth had been comatose.

They flew forth and pushed out of her eyes and down her cheeks so fast it was painful, her eyes ached and her chest felt like it was being torn in two.

She couldn't call him.

She couldn't tell him.

She couldn't go back.

She could call Angela… no again that would mean having to tell her everything, she could not, _would not _do that. It wasn't fair.

Hodgins and Zack were out of the questions… Dr. Goodman's answer was obvious; _tell him_ but not yet. Not now. Not ever… that was stupid how could she never tell him? She could go to the hospital and have it terminated… no! That was wrong! It was alive! Human and alive so very alive.

_And everything I can't remember,_

_As fucked up as it all may seem to be,_

_I know it's me,_

_I cannot blame this on my father,_

_He did the best he could for me,_

Oddly and suddenly for about half a second her mind drifted to Russ, and in that half a second her phone was already in her hand when she realised she didn't know where he was and how she felt about him. He was her brother yes but apart from that? He had deserted her, left her to become what she had with no help from him.

He was no more worthy of knowing than she was of carrying it. She placed the phone back in the stand and went back to staring at the item that had given her the answer to her question she wasn't sure she wanted to ask.

Temperance Brennan who prided herself in maturity, thinking things through and being logical was pr… she couldn't even bring herself to say it in her head never mind out loud.

"I'm…" she began, admitting it to herself was the hardest part possible. Two lines on a stick told the truth, she herself held the key to actually believing it.

A thud cut her off and she jumped to her feet, looking round wide-eyed. It wasn't Birdie – he was still with Parker and Booth…

_And it's been a while,_

_Since I could hold my had up high,_

_And it's been a while since I said I'm sorry,_

Slowly she turned round on the spot, watching ever corner, listening for even the tiniest sound; nothing.

Stood with her back to the door and listening as hard as she could - the only entrance to the entire apartment aside from scaling the wall outside her balcony - she was completely vulnerable. Unable to turn or lash out at her attacker as an arm wrapped round her neck and a hand pressed a cloth over her face.

Within seconds she was unconscious.

_I know it's the shortest chapter I ever written I think (at least in this fandom) aside from the prologue. I could have made it longer I know I could but it would have become repetitive, tedious and boring. The next chapter should be up soon but it's getting so hot over here now, staying in my room to type is becoming almost unbearable because it's like a sauna in there and I can't type downstairs (the internet enabled computer) because it annoys my parents /rolls eyes/_

_Please Review!_


	10. Ain’t No Angel

_Disclaimer: Even Angels Fall belongs to Jessica Riddle and I instantly thought of this chapter as soon as I'd heard it so…_

Chapter 9: Ain't No Angel

The look in her eyes broke his heart and made him feel like his soul was being torn in two. The tears seemed to have stopped and she just stared at him a moment, seemingly paralysed with shock. He certainly was.

She didn't say a word only turned on her heel and left the building hastily, and shaking violently.

He had no idea how long he stood there, stock still, his heart pounding as the realisation of what he'd just done dawned on him.

People say stupid things when they get angry, very stupid things. Confusion and hurt rushing through him was all that had made him say it, made him believe on some level he had given her what she wanted but that was no excuse.

_You've found hope, _

_You've found faith,_

_Found how fast she could take it away._

_Found true love, _

_Lost your heart._

_Now you don't know who you are._

He jerked out of his shock-induced reverie when he heard a car start and the engine revved as it shot down the road. She was driving. In her condition; she was driving, sick, shaking with God knows what other things wrong with her.

He'd made her do it.

He'd made her leave.

What kind of man did that make him? Not the kind of man he wanted to be. Not caring, compassionate and under-control. Selfish, stupid and impulsive.

There are times in your life where you should take the leap, do things without thinking about them. Just do it on impulse, just for the fun of it. This was neither one of those times or fun. This just hurt.

Yes he was an impulsive man but he'd never, ever, hurt someone like that on impulse, not to the point that forgiveness was probably out of the question.

Seemingly growling to himself he went through to the kitchen, opened the cabinet and reached round the back, pulling an ageing bottle of Jack Daniel's out and pouring himself a small glass of it before knocking it back.

He didn't usually drink in the afternoon or when things got bad but he suddenly felt driven for it. Unthinking as to who was going to collect Parker once he'd drunk enough because at the moment it felt like a good way to get this out of his head. Clear it by fogging it over.

So he could forget what he'd said, what he'd done the look on her face, the sound of her voice. The tears that streaked her face in sparkling rivers that glistened in the light. How desperate and pleading her eyes were when he looked into them that moment before she'd gone.

Left. Gone. Departed.

All because he'd said so.

_She made it easy, _

_Made it free,_

_Made you hurt till you couldn't see._

_Sometimes it stops, _

_Sometimes it flows,_

_But baby,_

_That is how love goes._

That first shot was obviously not working, he poured himself another and swallowed it instantly, feeling the fiery liquid burn a trail right down his insides and warming his stomach. Sending a buzzing feeling down every limb, soothing the nerves.

He poured himself one more glass, left the bottle on the counter and leant back against the counter.

There was something seriously wrong with Temperance and he'd made her leave at a time she most blatantly needed him most. Kicked her out. Left her to deal on her own.

Booth looked down at the amber liquid in his glass and watched it swirl round the bottom, lapping at the sides and glowing.

This was wrong and he knew it, just past half past two in the afternoon and he was stood in his kitchen, alone, when he'd said he was going to look after Temperance, with his third glass of JD in his hand.

Everything had changed so damn much. He'd gone to his ex's apartment to collect his son for the weekend and from there everything had begun to spiral out of control.

_You will fly and,_

_You will crawl;_

_God knows even angels fall._

_No such thing as you,_

_Lost it all._

_God knows even angels' fall._

Rebecca had been raped, slaughtered and violated in the worst imaginable ways.

Parker had been spared purely by chance.

A madman had jumped out of Parker's bedroom, aimed and fired at said son and his favourite forensic anthropologist.

He'd taken the shot.

Gone into a coma.

Woken up.

And been landed with a son he hadn't remembered and a different, almost broken in a way forensic anthropologist to the one he had left.

In the five months in which he had been unconscious he had gone from a man with a sexual attraction to his colleague that he knew would never lead to anything more than the odd fantasy in the shower every now and then. And a son he barely saw to sharing a roof with both of them.

_It's a secret,_

_No one tells;_

_One day it's heaven, _

_One day it's hell._

_It's no fairy tale; take it from me,_

_That's the way it's supposed to be._

Yelling in sudden fury he launched he glass and its contents at the opposing wall, the glass shattered instantly, showering the floor with glittering shards. The wasted contents dripping down the wall, staining it temporarily amber as it made it's way to the floor.

He'd messed up. Made her go and dammit it wasn't what he wanted. She needed him and he needed her almost as much as he needed air.

She'd stuck by him whilst he was in his most vulnerable state and protected him from the very people around him he at one point and on some level still did trust but right now all he wanted. All he _needed_ was Temperance.

He'd abandoned her when she was so obviously lost, alone and scared for some reason. Instead of trying to figure it out like mature adults, like what he'd told her he wanted he'd taken the easy way and blocked her out and had even gone as far as to drown his sorrows in Jack Daniel's.

_You laugh, _

_You cry,_

_No one knows why_

_Behold the thrill of it all..._

_You're on the ride, _

_You might as well,_

_Open your eyes,_

Ignoring the mess on the floor he walked briskly to the hall and seized his car keys then left the apartment, slamming the door behind him. Hard.

He could call her. He wanted to call her. It would be easier, he wouldn't have to look at her. Too see the pain he'd caused. But that was cowardice and he'd like to think that he was no coward.

He smiled wryly to himself, he was pretty sure that driving after having had any alcohol at all was stupid but when he felt the way he did; emotionally distraught. Having eaten nothing all day aside from sharing a pack of gummy bears with Parker on the way to taking him to school and then drinking as fast as he had… never mind. He wasn't drunk, sober, at least in the sense that there wasn't enough alcohol in him to make him appear drunk anyhow.

Drunk and drowning in guilt maybe, but he wouldn't endanger anyone-

He swerved to miss the lamp post he was heading straight for and drove a little slower, albeit not much, the rest of the way to Temperance's apartment.

What was he supposed to say?

I'm sorry?

I'm an ass?

Get down on his knees and beg?

Sweep her off her feet and kiss 'til they could barely breathe?

He shook his head, that wasn't helping.

_You will fly and,_

_You will crawl;_

_God knows even angels fall._

_No such thing as you,_

_Lost it all._

_God knows even angels fall._

"I'm sorry Bones, I should never have… I think maybe… I ought to… we need too… god dammit!" he muttered as he made his way up to her apartment door.

He knocked and waited "Bones?"

No reply.

"Bones you in there? Bones come on, I need to talk to you,"

Still nothing.

"I'm coming…in," he trailed off, looking down at the door handle as he opened the door he saw that the wood around it was splintered as if it had been forced.

"Bones!" he called out loudly "holy shit," he swore under his breath as he saw the lounge area.

The coffee table over turned and half the cushions on the couch dragged off and all over the floor, vases smashed, the clock on the wall had the glass smashed out of it and seemed to have stopped about ten minutes before hand.

Leaving the door wide open he stepped cautiously over the furniture. It eerily reminiscent of Rebecca's place from six months ago… the kitchen… oh please… please… please not her, never her… don't let this…

He ran to the kitchen, shaking and breathing heavily, letting out a tiny sigh of relief to find the kitchen in perfect condition, as was the bedroom, the balcony, and the bathroom.

"Temperance!" he yelled as loud as he could even though he knew she wasn't there.

_Even angels fall,_

_Even angels fall,_

Walking out on to the balcony, hoping that the fresh air would make it that much easier to breathe because she was gone.

It was all his fault and she was gone.

Let her have gone to the store, or to Angela's, please say she wasn't here…

He pulled out his cell and called the lab, pacing slightly as he waited for someone to pick up.

"Booth, hey sweetie, everything okay?" Angela's cheery tones chimed through.

"Is she there?" he croaked, barely trusting his own voice "is she there?"

"Is who where sweetie?"

"Is Bones… Is she there?"

"You took her back to your place remember? She wasn't feeling to well,"

His chest was closing in and his throat was constricting. She'd been here. She'd been here. She was… where was she? Was she okay?

'We… she… can you come over?" he finished slightly, sounding more like a lost child than the FBI Agent Angela knew "please? To Bones' place?"

"Booth what's going on?"

"We had an argument…" and so he began explaining, too preoccupied to notice the figure slip from the shower in the bathroom, it's victim over its shoulder.

Slipping from the apartment unnoticed as Booth finally gave into the guilty tears and hung up with Angela's promise she would be with him in mere minutes.

_I can swear to you that this will be finished soon._

_Please Review._


	11. Sinful Protector

_Disclaimer: It doesn't matter belongs to Alison Krauss_

_Author's Notes I don't know anything about the Forensics Team (the ones that collect hairs, finger prints etc) and so they all made up._

_Oh yeah and I own Mack Winters–I can create good guys! Yay!_

Chapter 10: Sinful Protector

Angela walked purposefully across the apartment after stopping momentarily to take in the mess that was the lounge.

Booth turned instantly when he heard her enter, looking at her desperately. His cheeks streaked with tears and looking even more like the lost child than he had sounded on the phone.

"Booth…" she whispered, embracing him tightly, hoping that her touch, insignificant to that of the missing woman, would be enough to make him feel even slightly comforted.

His arms wrapped round her also, but it felt odd to be holding a woman that wasn't Temperance, cold almost and so he pulled away as quickly as he could.

Angela simply watched him with sad eyes as he ran his hands through his hair and went to go on looking outside.

She turned after a moment and surveyed the room at hand, trying to think the way that she should, or at least logically… had Temperance been here? And if so what had she been doing?

Stepping slowly and careful not to disturb anything that might be considered evidence she went and crouched by the coffee table; the centre of the room and where the most damage had been gathered.

Frowning as a box caught her eye she shuffled forwards and picked it and the item near it up.

A pregnancy test.

A used pregnancy test.

A used, _positive _pregnancy test.

Brennan wasn't… was she… oh God…

Angela was torn between telling Booth and keeping it from him, watching his slumped figure several feet from her she decided no, he didn't need to know.

Not now, he already thought, and was correct in thinking, that she had been kidnapped knowing that she was pregnant with his child as well…

The Forensics Team showed up as she put the test in it's box and hastily put it into her bag.

If the team found out Booth would know because you could guarantee that he would demand to be assigned this case and it would tear him apart to know that there was one more person to save than they thought.

Besides it wasn't up to anyone but Temperance herself to tell him. She could persuade and advise and comfort and just be there but she could do nothing further. It wasn't her place.

"Angela," Jack called as he stood in the doorway of the apartment, Zack behind him as they watched the Forensics Team begin doing their jobs.

Angela looked up and gave them a weak half smile "can they…?" she trailed off, looking at the person in charge of the Forensics Team, Shaun Albrow.

Peter looked at the two men stood in the doorway and nodded slowly "don't touch anything," he instructed before turning back to his work.

Jack and Zack nodded their agreement and went to stand near Angela, and as they spoke in hushed whispers with accompanying darting glances, two police officers and another FBI Agent walked in.

"Booth," the Agent said sharply.

Booth turned "Hey Mack," he sighed slightly before making his way over to them, dodging the Team who were currently taking the debris in the middle of the floor to pieces.

"What happened here?" Mack Winters asked.

"She was kidnapped," his reply "what're you doing here?"

"I'm conducting the investigation," Mack answered hesitantly. Five foot eleven, broadly built with slightly tanned skin and vaguely curly dark hair.

Booth's eyes narrowed "I am," he said, once more regaining the composure of the straight-talking agent he was mere hours ago.

"I told Cullen you would want too but he was insistent. I mean are you sure you're up to it?"

"Yes," came the stoic reply "I'll talk to-"

"Look, there's no way Cullen's gonna budge you know that. Just let me deal with it. I promise we'll do everything-"

"I'm working on this case," Booth stood his ground and Angela watched the exchange nervously. Booth really wanted the case but Winters was right. He was in no fit state to be carrying out a case that hit so close to home.

"Not with permission, which is what you need," Mack had been calm and sympathetic but now was the time to actually make the other agent see that in his situation he had no control.

"She's mine," Booth growled in an almost primal fashion.

Angela's eyes widened and she was a little surprised when Jack intervened.

"Look man, you know this guy's right-"

"I am not going to just stand aside and watch some one else be-"

"The white knight," Angela put in gently "sweetie…"

Booth glowered at them all "fine. You do this. I've got my own investigating to do," with that he stalked from the building and slammed the door behind him.

Angela went to follow but was held back by a hand on her shoulder.

"Just leave him," Mack told her softly "I know you think he needs to talk but I know Booth. He just needs some time to sort things out,"

Jack crossed his arms "unless he goes and does something incredibly stupid,"

* * *

When she opened her eyes she was struck by a moment of blind panic before her eyes began to adjust to the darkness. Seconds later large industrial lights flicked on over head and she squeezed her eyes closed and shied away from the offensive light.

Slowly she began to adjust and opened her eyes once more and was amazed to find the person crouched in front of her was Pete Phillips.

* * *

Booth stood in front of his car for a moment before just walking away from it. He needed to walk. To clear his head.

_It doesn't matter what I want,  
It doesn't matter what I need,  
It doesn't matter if I cry, _

_­­_Mack Winters was a friend. An old friend and he trusted him with his life and hopefully it went both ways but this… he would trust him with his own life but not with Temperance's. He had know idea exactly who Dr. Temperance Brennan, partners with Special Agent Seeley Booth, works in the lab as Forensic Anthropologist was. She was all of that and so much more.

She was … there were no words, not his eyes, no words that came close. Strong, beautiful both mentally and physically… they seemed so… unworthy.

And someone had taken her away. Her car was outside she _had _to have been there and that made it that much worse. At least if she hadn't been there he could have gone and searched places, the grocery store, the park, the lab… anywhere but with her having been there… was she even still alive?

* * *

Temperance tried to speak and only succeeded in finding that he mouth was filled with a rag of some sort, she moved slightly only to find that her hands were bound tightly and repeatedly with a rope round her wrists.

Pete chuckled "comfy?"

She fixed him with a filthy glare and gave a small mewl of discomfort as the rag was removed roughly. Her mouth was dry and her tongue felt rough, her jaw ached having been in the same forced position for so long.

Pete looked at her, his head cocked to one side. Then everything started making sense, flashes of the tiniest things starting to fix together like a puzzle.

Pete Phillips was a math teacher at the local high school to wear he lived, the only alibi he had that night was from his wife–was she in on it too–And now she was here, bound and gagged, wherever _here_ was.

_Don't matter if I bleed,  
You've been on a road,  
Don't know where it goes or where it leads,_

"You bastard," she whispered hoarsely "you killed your own daughter,"

Pete grinned even more maniacally "I did," he agreed "clever one aren't you?"

Unable to think of anything to say she cocked her chin and gave him a look she knew didn't come anywhere near close to what she thought of him but at least it portrayed a fraction of it.

Pete got to his feet and looked down at her "hope you find your accommodation comfortable. After all, wouldn't want you too loose that baby of yours would you? I'll be back soon," he laughed at the look on her face and left the room, heaving the large and heavy door across its railings to a close.

He… her…

She whimpered pathetically, determined to try and think a way out of this situation.

* * *

Parker would need collecting from school but he just could not bring himself to do it. To have to be there, amongst the crowd and tell a boy who thought of Temperance as a hero of sorts that he'd kicked her out and now she was in the hands of a… something and whether she was alive of dead was of complete uncertainty. He just couldn't do it.

As if on que a chime from his pocket indicated a received message. It was Jack oddly enough.

He was grateful that they hadn't called him and even more grateful by the spore specialists offer.

_Want me to collect your kid from the school? _

So completely out of character it was hard to tell whether it was a moment of compassion or whether it was per instruction of Angela he simply replied a quick: _Yeah thanks._

_It doesn't matter what I want, _

_It doesn't matter what I need, _

_If you've made up your mind to go,_

No hassling. That was one of the few things about Jack he was able to like. He didn't hassle, didn't try and goad you into talking about something you didn't want too. Angela did it because that was just who she was and she was a woman whose prime belief was that talking about things always made you feel better.

Zack was so unsure of himself it was a little unnerving and possibly scary. And Doctor Goodman… Doctor Goodman could act like a father and a best friend at exactly the same time, talking things through also one of his basic beliefs.

* * *

The ropes were tight and chafed when she tried to pull free, she wanted to scream but daren't for fear of what might return, she wanted to cry but tears meant admitting defeat, she wanted… she wanted… she wanted Booth.

She pulled her legs up to her chest, her bound hands resting against her stomach and her forehead resting against her knees as she fought back tears. Everything, everything had gone wrong, ever since… ever since Carter, ever since he had done what he had.

In her work she expected to meet nasty people who did horrific things but he had started a chain of events that started on a slow descent and was just speeding up faster and faster as it whirled into a pit of darkness and despair.

_I won't beg you to stay,  
You've been in a cage,  
Throw you to the wind you fly away, _

Would she get out of this? On some level she could feel a small part of her hoping she didn't. That the pain and suffering and the agony of knowing exactly the mistakes she had made would all go away. She wouldn't have to face telling people she was pregnant, that Booth had kicked her out. That inside all she was, was a scared child begging to be loved and protected and accepted as she was rather than met with odd looks a dirty glances as people didn't understand the words she spoke, the job she did and the things she did.

She hit her head against her knees. How could she wish that? How could she even think that… yes Booth would be free of any chains she had bound him by and then everything… no! Stop it! She _did not want to die!_

The door reopening made her look up again and she saw a rather scared looking Anya enter the room.

* * *

Booth looked out over the large pond whose bank he was stood on simply watching the murky depths with morbid fascination.

He looked down at the perfectly smooth pebble in his hand and skimmed it across the top of the water watching it plunge under the surface out of sight like all the others he'd thrown before had.

"_Damn you Booth I love you… I love you!"_

Her words echoed in his head once more, the look on her face. She looked so lost, so out of control… in need.

She had needed him and even throughout the time that he had known her the sadistic part of him wanted her to break down and cry, to need him like that just so he could hold her, be the one in charge. The protector.

He sprawled to his knees as his legs buckled under the weight of it all. His pressed into the sparsely decorated grass and the grit that the pebbles he had thrown had laid amongst. Tears flew forth and sobs that he hadn't even realised he was holding back tore through his body viciously as he pressed his forehead into the ground and he wept.

_It doesn't matter what I want, _

_It doesn't matter what I need, _

_It doesn't matter if I cry,_

Angela watched as Booth skimmed the pebbles across the surface of the water from her car.

She felt guilty not telling him what she'd found and was pretty sure that hiding evidence wasn't exactly as pure and innocent as she'd liked to believe.

Mack was great and really straight with them all as well as being sympathetic and professional at the same time and that just made her fee that much worse knowing that she was lying to him.

_Don't matter if I bleed,  
Feel the sting of tear,  
Falling on this face you've loved for years,_

Her thoughts however were interrupted as Booth fell to his knees and she was out of her car and at his side in seconds.

She didn't speak and neither did he, she simply put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him to kneel with his back straight. So he was looking at her, one look in his eyes told her exactly what to do and so she wrapped her arms round him, pulling him to her chest and embracing him warmly.

As he sobbed into her shoulder her own tears found their way down her face and two friends clung to each other and cried as the afternoon sun illuminated the tiny drops of rain fell also, as if the sky too wept.

* * *

"Any news on the Phillips case Doctor…" Dr. Goodman trailed off as he surveyed the empty and blatantly abruptly abandoned lab "where is everybody?"

_Please Review!_


	12. Closed Eyes

_Disclaimer: So Far Away belongs to Staind and is supposed to follow Anya mostly but can be pinned to other characters and or situations._

_Author's Notes: I had this written as soon as I had posted Chapter 10 but I couldn't wait to get it up so ya get it early coz I wasn't planning on putting it up until tomorrow night (UK Time) so about twenty four hours from wherever ya are._

_Warning: Homosexual references if you do not like that sort of thing do not read on._

Chapter 11: Closed Eyes

Parker was staying at Angela's for the night. He got the feeling not one of the squints trusted him to be left alone with his son at the moment but to be honest he didn't trust himself.

He'd already nearly set fire to chicken breast pieces, let the pan over boil and nearly trodden in the glass that was there per him throwing it at the wall before he'd found out that Temperance was gone.

Angela had taken him back to the crime scene, it was easier to think about it like that, it stopped icy shards of guilt and of fear stabbing into his lungs every time he took a breath, and he had collected his car.

She had then played escort, driving behind him until they reached the lab where they had spoken to Doctor Goodman as their little sob-session by the pond had been cut short by a rather irate and slightly panicky phone call on Angela's cell summoning everyone to his office immediately.

Angela had been cut off before she had been able to explain the circumstances, which had drawn them away from their work and had then insisted that Booth come with her.

After that she had then followed him back to his apartment at which point she had insisted she stayed for a while, leaving Parker to bother Jack for the two hours or so he was left with him.

Upon entering his place she had sat down on the couch decisively and ordered him into the kitchen to get a good proper meal for them both and a drink because they needed to talk.

She left him alone for about five minutes before admirable cursing had fallen upon her ears and she had come rushing in, clucking like a mother hen, ushering him out of the way as she demanded to know where the paper towels and the dustpan and brush was.

Booth had high suspicions that it was all her way of dealing with it and could not help but smile sadly at the memory of her sending him to sit in the lounge. As she rescued the poor defenceless and most definitely beyond the point of human consumption chicken breast after he had simply stood there and watched it burn as his mind was far, far away from where it should be.

_This is my life, __It's not what it was before,  
All these feelings I've shared, _

He did feel ever so slightly bad about snapping at Mack and he knew he wouldn't have to apologise, the look Mack had given him when he had collected his car had been enough to say that it was already forgotten.

Without Parker or Temperance here the house was ringing with that uncomfortable and eerie sound of silence he had come to hate since he had woken. Months of being in the dark where that ringing to often occurred even with the regular intervals of soothing tones from the people that visited him every single day religiously.

He rolled onto his back in the bed, the sheets thrown back to his waist as he stared, jaw set at the ceiling above. Avoiding looking at the other side of the bed, the clothes in the chair, the shoes by the wardrobe and to the bedside table where her hairbrush and book lay untouched.

The civilian part of him itched to get out there, to start searching for her, to find her but the Agent part of him told him to stay put and as usual the Agent part one because it was the logical part. The part that thought with it's head not its heart.

But that didn't stop him from feeling so helpless.

_And these are my dreams,  
That I'd never lived before, __Somebody shake me, __Cause I, I must be sleeping, _

Booth closed his eyes and tried his hardest to relax, being tired wasn't going to help when he went to speak to Cullen tomorrow, when he tried to get a part on the search team and it wasn't going to help Temperance.

Talking to Cullen was just following protocol. He knew that the answer would be no and he knew that as soon as he had the answer he was going to join in anyway. No one would stop him. No one who did not wish to get on the wrong side of a very driven, very angry, and very, very passionate six-foot-one-inch Agent-Seeley-Booth.

* * *

"Anya," Temperance breathed, realising the woman was panicked and shifty "what's wrong? What's going on?"

"Quickly, we don't have much time," Anya muttered as she took out a butterfly knife and began cutting through the bonds that held Temperance captive.

Temperance just watched fascinated as the bonds fell free and her red, damaged wrists came into view.

"Here," Anya said pulling some damp strips of material from the bag she had brought with her, the same one that had carried the knife.

Anya wrapped the strips round the assaulted area of skin on each of Temperance's wrists and tied them as tight as she could whilst being mindful of the damage they were safeguarding.

"Thank You," Temperance whispered thoroughly grateful.

_Now that we're here,  
It's so far away,  
All the struggle we thought was in vain,  
All the mistakes,  
One life contained,  
They all finally start to go away,_

"Shh," Anya whispered urgently "you must be quiet please Doctor Brennan,"

Temperance nodded and slowly got to her feet, her ankles aching slightly after not having to have any weight on them and being at an odd angle for several hours.

Anya crept forward, motioning for Temperance too stay where she was to check that the coast was clear. When she was sure she hurried her over.

"Pete's in there," she pointed down the hall where a door was slightly ajar and a thin strip of light painted the floor in the hall. "If we can get past there without him seeing or hearing us then we should have a clear shot to the jeep, we can get on the main road about three miles down okay?"

Temperance nodded and slowly the two women began their trek down the corridor.

* * *

Sleep did come eventually for Booth after several long hours of waiting for it to overcome him. He'd gotten up twice, the first time he'd gotten as far as the car, the second he'd barely left his room.

_Now that we're here it's so far away,  
And I feel like I can face the day,  
I can forgive and I'm not ashamed to be,_ _The person that I am today,  
_  
Dreams of a place far happier than the situation he was in filled his subconscious and fooled his mind, each time shaken back to harsh reality by the sharp words of Doctor Goodman when he had found out what had happened.

"_Where were you all? I came in here to ask some simple questions about the Phillips case, I know Doctor. Brennan and Agent Booth went home but-" The African-American seemed to have worked himself into a right state, pacing in front of the four of them._

_Jack was stood with his feet apart and arms crossed his usual don't-mess-with-me expression on his face. It was surprising how such a short man could create such an imposing figure when he wanted too._

_Angela just stood there, looking ever more like the scolded schoolgirl desperate to get her voice heard._

_Zack just hung his head, his hands folded in front of him as he listened to the lecture from Doctor Goodman._

_Booth just leant backwards against the wall, his hands in his pants pockets and his eyes closed as he wished he were anywhere but there._

"_You just abandoned everything, didn't tell anyone where you were going-"_

"_Brennan is missing," Booth said simply "that's why they left,"_

"_What?" Goodman stopped pacing "missing? I thought you were taking her home,"_

"_I was, we fought, she left, well I told her to leave then I went to her place, found it empty and called Angela." Every word felt like the icicles in his gut were slowly being moved further and further into his skin, piercing him, making him bleed and every time he looked down they were never there._

"_Miss Montenegro why didn't you tell me that you were leaving, you know I would have-"_

"_No, Doctor Goodman you wouldn't. You would have said just to leave Booth and I wasn't going to do that,"_

_Doctor Goodman reluctantly nodded "very well, you are excused,"_

_At that point Angela had taken Booth's arm and pulled him from the room, as they left the capitulated explanations and excuses from Zack could be heard as Jack rolled his eyes and Dr. Goodman stood there unmoved._

_But as his eyes met Booth's for that brief moment before he and Angela left the Jeffersonian Booth could see tears._

This was the first dream that had gotten as far as this without it being cut off.

"_Booth… Booth… God Booth I need you… what am I gonna do… Anya… hang on…you're gonna be okay...Anya!"_

They were still a part of the dream but they were what woke him up, and as he sat up drenched in a cold sweat and the sheets pooled in his lap the battle between his head and his heart had been won.

_These are my words,  
That I've never said before,  
I think I'm doing ok,  
And this is the smile,  
That I've never shown before,_

_

* * *

_

They'd made it past Pete without being noticed and were now on the dirt track outside the abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere.

"Where is it?' Temperance asked suddenly "Anya where's the car?"

Anya looked even more panicked than Temperance did 2I don't know… he must have moved it,"

The clicking sound of a shotgun being loaded made Temperance snap her head round "no time," she whispered 'run,"

"What? Why? Oh God!" She exclaimed upon seeing him.

The two women set off at a sprint away from Pete as he took aim at them and fired. The both ducked and Anya glanced back as he reloaded it and shot again.

"Anya! Anya don't slow down!" Temperance called as they dodged through the trees in the woods nearby.

"I can't keep up… you keep going," she panted, coming to a halt and leaning over, her hands supporting her upper body on her knees as she doubled over gasping for breath.

For Temperance there was no choice. She wasn't going anywhere without Anya. She turned back and put a finger under her chin, easing her upright again, looking her in the eye "come on, we don't have much-"

The shot that rang through the darkness was so loud Temperance's ears rang.

Anya gave Temperance a horrified look and then looked down at her abdomen, where her cashmere blue sweater was slowly turning red.

"Oof!" Temperance caught the injured woman as she fell forwards into her arms.

_Somebody shake me,  
Cause I, __I must be sleeping,_

She was too shocked to do anything as Pete came forward, propped the gun against a nearby tree stump, tossed Anya over his shoulder like she was nothing more than a sack of potatoes and took a length of chain from his pocket and once more bound Temperance's wrists together.

With Anya over one shoulder one arm round her to steady her, his gun over the other and the chain leading from Temperance's wrists in the hand that held the gun he headed back to the warehouse. Whistling a _Disney_ tune with a spring in his step.

Temperance was too horror-struck to fight back.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Anya's voice was weak and rasping.

She was slumped against the wall next to Temperance, one hand over her bleeding, untreated abdomen, and the other gripping the other woman's hand in a desperately tight grip.

The chain that bound Temperance's wrists together was padlocked to a hook in the wall, she had enough spare chain to move about three metres but no more.

"What for?" Temperance asked, squeezing her hand reassuringly "it's not your fault you married him. You didn't know he was going to do this,"

Anya gave a pain-ridden chuckle "I'm sorry I couldn't help you. And I'm sorry I lied to you,"

"Lied? What about?" a small frown creased her brow.

"Pete… Pete isn't my husband…" she grimaced in pain and Temperance rubbed soothing circles into the back of her hand as she rode the wave of pain out "he's my brother,"

"Then…"

Anya swallowed "My husband died four years ago… police said it was suicide but I know it wasn't… Pete's always been a little… temper... temperamental and he wasn't at all upset by David's death…" another wave of pain hit.

"You don't have to tell me. Just focus on trying to stay awake," Temperance said softly.

Anya laughed "I'm not going to make it through the night Doctor... Doctor…I need to tell you this,"

Temperance nodded sorrowfully.

"Pete had hated… hated David since we married… see I was only nineteen and David was tw-twenty… eight. The night David was found… Pete was distraught around the rest of us… but… he was happy as a clam when he thought no… no one was looking." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, her fists clenching into her sweater before relaxing again.

"Pete moved in shortly after that… wanted… wanted to make sure I didn't… didn't meet anyone else… Sarah was only a babe in arms when… David died and so it didn't take much for Pete to convince her that he was her father…"

"Did Sarah and Pete get on very well?"

Anya coughed, spitting blood into the hand that she tore away from Temperance as she sobbed a little with the pain of it all.

"Heaven's no… that's why he… why he killed her… he'd threatened to hit her, her whole life and so I would never leave them alone together…"

"The alibi he had was it real?"

"He went out… for… hours… I assumed Sarah was safe, she'd told me that she was going out to the movies with her girlfriend-"

"Sarah was a lesbian?'

Anya nodded a little, her eyes closing and she forced them open again "she told me six months ago… I didn't think P-Pete knew he was awfully homophobic… hated them… said… said that they were unnatural,"

"And he found out?"

"We had an argu-argument that night about it and he said he was going to sort things out …" her voice was becoming weaker and weaker but still she fought to finish her tale "he came back hours… hours later and said everything was sorted, that Sarah had come to her senses…"

"Did he threaten you?" Temperance asked "is that why you lied?"

Anya did not respond directly, merely continued her horrific tale "when I was a teenager I found out I was bisexual… I tried things out… as teenagers do… Pete found out and hated it, hit me around when my parents weren't there, forced me to c-claim it was p-people at school… then I met David and Pete just didn't like him immediately... n-never knew why… he threatened to… too…"

_I'm so afraid of waking,  
Please don't shake me,  
Afraid of waking,  
Please don't shake me,_

"Hey, hey, shh," Temperance quieted her as the sobs began to tear through Anya.

"I am s-sorry… I s-shouldn't… shouldn't have l-lied," her voice was shaky and as desperate as her grip was it was slipping.

"Hang on, you're gonna be okay," Temperance shifted, unsure of what to do other than to comfort the women in front of her as best she could.

"Thank you," Anya choked out, her eyes rolling, sweat dampened hair falling limply about her pale face.

Before Temperance could ask what for Anya was still.

_As usual: review!_


	13. The Psycho Factor

_Disclaimer: If You're Not the One belongs to Daniel Bedingfield._

_Author's Notes: I was shopping with my mom and this song came on the radio in this shop we went in and I got given odd looks when I suddenly said 'Chapter 12!' lol_

Chapter 12: The Psycho Factor

Booth glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table, the neon light formations telling him it was just past three AM. His mind was buzzing with half formed plans of rescue and his body was aching with fatigue. The sleep that he had gotten was so broken that he barely felt like he had got any at all and he highly doubted he was likely to get any more whilst knowing that Temperance was any where other than with him.

The only downfall in his oh-so-good-idea was that he didn't know where she was. Not a clue. How on earth was he supposed to find her? Her cell phone…

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?_

_If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?_

_If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?_

_If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?_

That was a long shot surely her kidnapper would have taken the phone but it was worth it wasn't it?

Of course it was.

He was dressed and out of the apartment within five minutes.

"Booth have you got any idea what time it is?" came the sleepy reply from the other end of the line.

Booth heard the faint ruffling of sheets as he assumed his friend sat up in bed.

"Yeah I do. Listen I need your help Barker,"

"Now?'

"Meet me at the station in fifteen minutes," with that Booth flipped the phone shut and threw it down into the passenger seat as he turned left and into the police station parking lot.

He would have used the Jeffersonian facilities but with them you couldn't guarantee that someone you didn't want to meet would be there. All he needed was to meet just one person. Cullen, Goodman, Winters. Any one of them. He had no idea who was likely to be there and he just didn't want to take the risk.

After the first ten minutes sat in the semi-empty parking lot he picked his phone up again; moment of truth now.

With shaking fingers he pressed the button that held Temperance's cell on speed dial and waited.

Within seconds the phone was answered.

"Bones?" he asked his voice full of hope.

"I'm sorry… so sorry… I didn't… I'm sorry… I-"

"Are you okay? Who's got you? Do you know where you are?" she was alive. Alive… she was alive.

_I never know what the future brings, _

_But I know you are here with me now,_

_We'll make it through,_

_And I hope you are the one I share my life with,_

"I'm f-fine… Pete, Pete did it. He killed Sarah-"

"He killed his own daughter?" Booth got momentarily side tracked "son of a bitch!"

"She was his niece. He killed her because she was a lesbian and he's killed Anya and … and… and… Booth please come and find me…" her last words were a heart wrenching plea, tear-filled and almost scared "he's insane, please… please-"

Booth watched as the red Volvo belonging to Sam Barker pulled into the lot, swinging sharply into the space right next to him.

"Listen, how charged is your cell phone?"

"About…' there was a brief noise and the rattle of …chains? As the screen was checked 'h-half,"

"Right, leave it open, hide it if you think Pete's coming back. I've got Sam here, I'm gonna get him to trace you – do you have any idea where you are?"

"Uh… there's a wood… a dirt track … Anya said we were about three miles from the main road…"

"Okay, I'll come for you, just hold on okay? I will come for you," he reiterated it for his comfort as well as hers.

I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand, If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am? Is there any way that I can stay in your arms? 

"O-okay…" was the shaky reply.

The silent 'I love you' at the end of each reply was as easily heard as if it had been shouted.

"This better be good," Barker said gruffly, climbing out of his car and slamming the door.

"I need you to trace a signal for me,"

"At this hour? Why not-"

"We don't have much time, how long will it take?" Booth snapped. Damn stupid questions.

Sam looked flustered for a moment and ran a hand over his short dark hair speckled with grey "uh… about thirty minutes"

"Then get on it," he handed the phone to the usually-uniformed-but-currently-clad-in-jeans-and-a-t-shirt officer "this is connected to the person I need you to locate. Track her and do it fast,"

_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?_

_If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?_

_If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?_

_If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?_

Sam nodded "you owe me," he muttered as he led Booth into the station.

* * *

Temperance placed the phone carefully on the dirty concrete next to her. Contemplating taking her jacket off to conceal it but was loath to do so. 

She was exhausted but daren't sleep because, honestly, who knew if she was going to wake up? A howl from the wind outside, rattling the corrugated metal, almost like crawling board walls caused her to draw her knees up to her chest and shiver slightly.

The minutes ticked slowly by and try and she might she could not take her eyes off of Anya's lifeless form.

Pete hadn't been back but he had to know that his sister was dead a wound like that going without treatment? It was a wonder she survived as long as she did and even more miraculous was her story.

_I don't know why you're so far away,_

_But I know that this much is true,_

_We'll make it through,_

_And I hope you are the one I share my life with,_

_And I wish that you could be the one I die with,_

_And Im praying you're the one I build my home with,_

_I hope I love you all my life,_

She straightened her legs again and looked down at her hands, eyeing the seemingly intricate knotting of the chain around them carefully. There had to be some way to remove them.

She hooked the thumb of her right hand into a link and pulled slightly, wincing as the joint of her thumb protested but satisfied enough with the result to ignore the pain. Half way up left hand now she hooked both her thumbs underneath that coil she twisted her hands in on themselves and that coil fell free. Her heart racing as she managed to slip the rest of the chain off.

The burning that accompanied their removal made her grimace and pain and put both hands between her knees and squeezed her legs together, the pressure helping considerably.

Anya Phillips had to have been a strong woman to go through what she had without telling any one. Living knowing what her brother had done, dealing with the loss of her husband and her daughter effectively alone and then still risking her, and eventually, giving her life to protect and rescue a woman she barely knew.

That thought only made her that much more determined. Pete would not win. Anya would not have died in vain. She was going to get out of here and Pete was going to pay.

_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand,_

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am,_

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

She wanted to kill the man with her bare hands but knew she lacked the physical strength and the nerve to do so herself because that would make her no better than the people she fought against every day.

She remembered having this battle with herself but instead of Pete it was Booth, and there was guilt there, overwhelming guilt but with Pete? With Pete there was anger, hatred, discomfort, fear, pain, fury every single emotion imaginable that was the opposite to what she had felt for Booth.

The door opened again and Pete came through, a tool belt with various instruments attached.

"Hello you," he smirked and raised an eyebrow at his sister's dead body "she had it coming."

"A bit like Sarah?" Temperance retorted "I know you killed her and I know you're not her father. You killed him too."

"Stupid girl never could keep her mouth shut," Pete shook his head and gave a grim smile.

"She kept her mouth shut for years, since she was a teenager, a child. You beat your little sister because she wasn't quite the straight nail. You're sick Pete you know that? Sick!"

"You're feisty aren't you? Give it up girly, I know you're not as brave and assured as you're acting. I can see the tears in you're eyes – what's that?" he peered round her and his eyes widened when he lay eyes on the dim blue light from the open and still connected cell phone screen.

Pete strode forwards and Temperance's mind raced as she tried to think of a way out of this that didn't involve getting caught again.

"You little bitch," he hissed through gritted teeth, snatching up the phone "who did you call huh? Who?" he got right into her face, leering at her.

Temperance just glared back at him and trapped the whimper of despair in her throat as he cut the connection, closing the phone and throwing it into the air several feet from them. He pulled a handgun from inside his jacket and shot at it once; the cell phone was instantly in pieces.

Pete put his face close to hers again "boyfriend can't get you know can he?" he sneered "you're all alone out here with no one but big bad me for company. Wanna try and live a little longer? Wanna make me feel real good-" his eyes snapped closed as Temperance spat at him.

_'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away,_

_And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today,_

_'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right,_

_And though I can't be with you tonight,_

_You know my heart is by your side,_

"You're wrong," she said, smiling a little, showing an outside display of control when inside all she was doing was screaming, that was so very close to the surface.

"You wanna play the hard way? Then I'm all game," he wiped his eyes and took a hold of her upper arm and yanked her too her feet "looks like someone's been breaking the rules; there'll be consequences for that sweetheart," he chuckled to himself as he saw the chain pooled at her feet.

Temperance took that split second of distraction and twisted underneath his arm, stamped her heel into his instep and brought him over her shoulder with surprising ease.

His hold no longer on her she ran, bolted from the room and went right, she had to stay in the building. If she went outside then that only mean that he had the advantage, she had to keep him busy, just until … until Booth got there.

* * *

"Uh oh…" Sam said clicking frantically on the computer screen. 

"What is it? What's wrong?" Booth stopped pacing and hurried to stand, and lean over the shoulder of, the older man.

"We've lost all connection. There's nothing to track," he gestured at the screen "the connection has been lost,"

_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand,_

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am,_

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

"What? Have we got anything? At all?" he began panicking slightly, they were close, so close they couldn't just have lost everything.

"I was starting to get a location but nothing direct-" he turned in his chair as Booth nodded and took up his cell, closed it and pocketed it.

"I'm going," he checked his shoulder holster and took out the gun, checked to see how many bullets were in there before holstering it again.

"Booth are you insane? You don't know where she is, what's going on…"

Booth glanced at the computer screen "I have a rough idea,"

"You need back up!" Sam jumped to his feet, trying a last ditch attempt to sway his friend back to sanity.

"Offering?"

Sam's jaw dropped and gave him a look of complete amazement.

"Didn't think so, I'll call Mack when I get there. Thanks for the help. I owe you," he left the station with an idle wave of his hand, hurrying to his car.

"Got a lead?" Jack asked, he was stood by his own car, arms crossed wearing his usual hat and leather jacket. A trademark grin on his face at the prospect of going into the field.

Booth looked at him "coming?"

"Hell yeah,"

_Ever wondered what that button down there does? Click it and find out! XD_


	14. Animal Instincts

_Disclaimer: Storm belongs to Lifehouse. _

Chapter 13: Animal Instincts.

"Barker called me," Jack said, as Booth went round the back of his car and took his jacket, throwing it into the trunk.

Booth nodded and took his gun out of the holster and handed it to Jack 'hold that' he said removing the holster, laying it atop his jacket and putting the bullet proof vest on.

Jack took the firearm and examined it "this loaded?"

Booth raised an eyebrow and closed the last buckle and put the shoulder holster on, on top of it "yes," he replied slowly, taking the gun back and slipping into the holster again.

Jack nodded appreciatively "so where we going?" he asked as Booth shut the trunk and went to get into the driver's seat.

"To find her," was the stoic reply.

_How long have I been in this storm?_

_So overwhelmed by the ocean's shapeless form,_

Jack got into the passenger seat and put the belt on. Off Booth's look "It's easier to take the one car, less likely to attract attention,"

Booth nodded and went back to looking at the road, heading away from the bright city lights and towards the blanket of darkness that would be a small advantage to them. That was if they found her soon, a couple more hours and the sun would rise and they would have no cover.

After a while, when they had reached, and passed, city limits, the roads were slowly turning into the dirt tracks that Temperance had mentioned and Jack spoke.

"Is this the part where I tell you that you shouldn't be doing this?" he asked as the SUV jogged as it went over a large bump in the road.

"Probably," Booth glanced at the clock on the dashboard: nearly quarter to four "but it won't do anything to change my mind,"

"I was under no illusion that it would,"

Booth gave him a sideways glance of amused confusion then looked back at the road, which was now completely dirt track.

"How much further?"

"She said that Anya had told her they were three miles from the main road and we left it about half a mile back so we should be about three miles from her but I didn't get an exact location from Barker only a rough guess,"

_The water's getting harder to tread,_

_With these waves crashing over my head,_

"So we could be going in completely the wrong direction?" Jack was incredulous.

"Something's telling me to go this way. On this case I'm inclined to follow my heart not my head," Booth replied shortly.

"Whatever man, it's your funeral,"

Booth glowered at him "it'll be hers if we don't get there soon," he replied, his jaw set.

* * *

The nausea that had been a dull idea in the back of her racing mind was now coming to full view, every step she took was throwing her off balance and her stomach was convulsing and growling with hunger at the same time.

How she could be hungry and sick at the same time was beyond her, especially at this moment in time.

A thud behind her made her jump and she mentally chastised herself at being caught off guard, using the wall as support she forced herself on, swallowing and closing her eyes, focussing what little energy she had on not passing out of throwing up and just keeping going.

_If I could just see you everything would be all right,_

_If I could see you this darkness would turn into light,_

_And I will walk on water, and you will catch me if I fall,_

"What're we doing here then lover?" Pete's sickeningly sweet voice haunted the halls "cat and mouse. Cat and mouse, you're the mouse pet, and I'm the cat. The cat will win. The cat always wins,"

Temperance felt the waves of nausea hitting again harder and she fought to battle them back, now wasn't the time to loose control. She'd gotten this far and she would. Not. Lose.

A soft humming rumbled of the walls and Temperance pressed on, turning left this time and closing the door on the corridor, leaning against it for a moment, taking deep calming breaths.

* * *

"Is that it?" Jack pointed at the warehouse on the right, a wood on the left.

"If it's not its one hell of a coincidence," Booth took out his cell phone yet again and called Mack.

"Booth? Whaddya want?" Mack's voice came down the line.

"I know where she is?"

"You've been contacted? How? Who was it?"

"I called her, and got Sam Barker to trace the call. Hodgins and I are on the track outside the Warehouse,"

"Woah. Warehouse? Booth tell me you haven't…"

"I called her, she told me who it was and gave me a very rough description of where she was. I got Barker to trace the call but we lost the signal, he found a vague location and I followed it and the description she gave me."

"You're an idiot you know that Booth?" There was a rustling of fabric as Mack presumably pulled on a pair of jeans.

_And I will get lost into your eyes, _

_And everything will be all right, _

_And everything will be all right,_

'I've been told it before once or twice' Booth replied.

"Don't do anything stupid agent. Stay where you are, I'll get a squad together and meet you there–where are you?" he was listening to a dial tone.

"What now?" Jack asked as Booth pulled the SUV up, hidden from the view of the warehouse by the woods.

"I go in there," Booth took the keys out of the ignition and looked at Jack "you coming?"

"I'm not staying here that's for sure," Jack unbuckled his seat belt.

Booth opened the glove box and pulled out a handgun "it's loaded. Don't use it unless you're threatened, stay back, and for God's sake don't get yourself killed,"

Jack nodded and took the weapon carefully, weighing it in his hands.

"Stay here. If I'm not back in ten minutes and Mack hasn't arrived call him and assume I'm down,"

"I've got to stay here?" Jack exclaimed, "I thought I was going in,"

_I know you didn't bring me out here to drown,_

_So why am I ten feet under and upside down,_

"You're not authorised to use that and you know it. I'm not even supposed to be here. Just do as I tell you. You're the science geek I'm the cop. We do this my way," Booth said in a don't-argue-with-me tone fortunately for Jack he agreed reluctantly.

* * *

"You sure like to play games girly. Don't worry, I'm not tired, we can keep this up for hours yet',"

Temperance felt sobs of terror rise in her chest accompanied by the sudden and overwhelming need to throw up, one hand against the wall and the other arm round her stomach she did.

Regretting it almost immediately as the nausea faded vertigo set in, lack of sleep, exhaustion and terror filling her. Consuming her.

"Feeling sick aren't we sweetheart? Bet you're boyfriend's gonna be real sad when he finds out you were pregnant just those few seconds too late,"

She set off again, forcing her eyes back into focus. It would pass. Morning sickness, it had too, she would be fine in a moment. Just fine.

_Barely surviving has become my purpose,_

_'Coz I'm so used to living underneath the surface,_

Sure enough the vertigo stopped and apart from feeling shaky she was pretty much as back to normal as she was going to get and sped up, whirling round the corner and through another door.

The warehouse was huge, he couldn't possible know his way round it right? Right?

* * *

Booth took his gun out of its holster and opened the front door, cringing as it creaked and grated against the railings.

He paused once he was inside and immediately his nose was assaulted by the unforgettable smell of blood and death and age.

Turning left he went down the corridor, listening carefully too every sound. He pushed open the first door and felt a new wave of determination upon seeing Anya Phillip's body on the far side, next to a pile of chains padlocked to a ring in the wall.

_And I will walk on water and you will catch me if I fall,_

_And I will get lost into your eyes,_

"I'm sorry Anya," he whispered "God am I sorry. He'll pay, I promise you," He closed the door once more. Closing his eyes for a moment in respect to the woman's memory before pressing on.

Further down the corridor one the right was another hall, he went down it, gun held right in front of him.

"Pete," he hissed upon seeing the other man stood in the middle of the hall seemingly listening for something.

Pete turned "well if it isn't the boyfriend. Me and you're girl here well we're playing a little game of cat and mouse you see? Shh real quiet and I just might catch her," he smirked at him "wanna play?"

"Rot in hell," was his reply.

"Well that isn't part of the game now is it?" Pete pouted playfully.

"Just how old are–Bones!" he exclaimed upon seeing Pete's hand shoot out to the left and drag Temperance in front of him by the hair, pulling her head back so she could barely see Booth. Her hands were trapped behind her back as he released her hair and wrapped his arm round her neck, applying pressing to her throat with his forearm.

"Cat always wins," he quipped, cocking the handgun he held and putting it to Temperance's temple.

* * *

Jack glanced nervously at his watch. Nine minutes.

Nine minutes since Booth had gone in there.

"Come on man, come on…" he muttered, tapping his foot on the floor of the car.

He checked the time again. Eleven minutes. He was going in.

_And everything will be all right,_

_And everything will be all right,_

He wrenched at the handle on the car door and had just gotten shut the door again with him outside the car when a loud bang sliced through the cool morning silence.

Memories of the last time he had heard that sound on such close range flooded back to him as his mind registered the unforgettable sound of a gunshot.

_Go on review, ya know ya want too!_


	15. My Idiot Your Idiot

_Disclaimer: Pieces of Me belongs to Ashlee Simpson._

Chapter 14: My Idiot. Your Idiot.

Temperance jumped and stiffened as she felt Pete slide to the floor behind her, she didn't look down at him, having no desire to find out exactly how badly his face had been blown apart.

_On a Monday, I am waiting,_

_Tuesday, I am fading, _

_And by Wednesday I can't sleep,_

_Then the phone rings, I hear you,_

_And the darkness is a clear view,_

'_Coz you've come to rescue me,_

_Fall..._

_With you I fall so fast,_

_I can hardly catch my breath, _

_I hope it lasts,_

The ringing in the aftermath of the shot was all that could be heard as they just stood there, staring at each other.

"Where is he?" Jack jumped into view at the far end of the corridor behind Booth, gun aimed and looking almost comical "oh," he looked from Booth who was looking over his shoulder at him to Temperance who flashed him a small smile then to the very dead Pete on the ground. The gun he was holding was immediately tucked into his jacket as he gave them a sheepish look.

Booth glanced at Temperance and then back to Jack. Both gave a small chuckle and smiled at him once more.

* * *

Angela swung onto the gravelled area at the front of the warehouse at an alarming speed, spinning the wheels and kicking up dust.

Zack in the passenger seat seemed to be holding on for dear life, his eyes wide and a shocked expression on his face.

The engine was cut off immediately and Angela jumped out, walking pointedly past the milling police officers, the paramedics and the coroner.

She waved Mack off and stalked straight over to Booth who was by his SUV on the outskirts of the congregation of law enforcers taking off his shoulder holster, gun and bullet proof vest. He was just locking them all in the trunk when Angela arrived.

Standing there she waited until he turned to look at her before lashing out and slapping him straight across the face.

"Ow!" Booth exclaimed, rubbing his jaw "that hurt,"

Angela then threw her arms round his neck 'it was supposed to, idiot' she hugged him tightly, his arms slowly coming up to encircle her also 'you're an idiot. A stupid, stupid idiot' she said into his shoulder.

"Uh why?" Booth asked in confusion, flinching as she pulled away and so obviously contemplated slapping him again.

_Oh... _

_And it seems like I can finally rest,_

_My head on something real,_

_I like the way that feels,_

_Oh..._

_And it seems like I can finally rest,_

_My head on something real,_

_I like the way that feels,_

"You could have got yourself killed! And Jack, Bren too come to think of it!" she hugged him again "idiot. Idiot. A complete an utter idiot," she whispered, squeezing him with phenomenal strength for her size and stature.

"But he's my idiot," Temperance said softly, standing a few feet from the embracing duo.

Booth pulled away slightly, his hands on Angela's hips as she pushed away.

"I'll leave you two alone," Angela said, and then in a sudden display of cheekiness stood on her tiptoes, planted a kiss on Booth's cheek and whispered 'idiot' one more time before walking away.

She gave them a swift glance over her shoulder as she headed towards Jack and Zack who were stood behind some trees watching Booth and Temperance in fascination.

Checking too see that she wasn't being watched she slipped in too the hiding place also.

Temperance stepped forwards, the blanket around her shoulders given to her by the paramedics, coincidentally the same two that had taken Booth to the hospital the night Rebecca had died, was held in place by one fisted hand, the other played with the edge of it.

"She kissed you," she said playfully.

"She did," Booth nodded, unsure of how this conversation was going to go.

Temperance stepped forwards and felt a swell of warmth when his arms folded round her instantly, his hands settling on the small of her back. She leant up and kissed him in the same place Angela had "my idiot," she breathed into his neck as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Your idiot," he agreed, embracing her completely.

Temperance let a small sigh escape, relaxed and content in his arms. Safe. Here she felt safe.

"I'm sorry," she said after a moment, when reality came filtering back, as if the rising dawn brought with it the memories of the past twenty four hours at an alarming pace.

_Oh..._

_It's as if you know me better than,_

_I ever knew myself, I love how you can tell,_

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me,_

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me,_

"Shh," he stroked the back of her head, toying with the dishevelled auburn waves 'I'm sorry too'

She swallowed, suddenly feeling very conscious as to how completely he was surrounding her "I didn't-"

"You're forgiven." He kissed the top of her head "am I?"

She nodded against his chest.

* * *

"What're they doing?" Jack said, unable to see through the crack in the branches as Angela peered through and Zack glanced around nervously, looking too see if they were going to get caught.

"Hugging," Angela replied turning to look at Zack "relax sweetie, they're too busy to see us here,"

_I am moody, messy,_

_I get restless,_

_And it's senseless,_

_How you never seem to care,_

_When I'm angry,_

_You listen,_

_Make me happy, it's your mission,_

_And you won't stop,_

_'Til I'm there,_

_Fall... Sometimes I fall so fast,_

_When I hit that bottom crash,_

_You're all I have,_

He nodded as she went back to spying on the couple.

She appeared however to have jinxed it as Doctor Goodman and Mack appeared behind them.

"Good morning Miss Montenegro, Mr Addy," he nodded at Jack; he sounded entirely too cheerful and Mack was grinning as if trying to hold back a laugh.

"Good Morning Doctor Goodman," Angela said absently.

Goodman peered sideways "ahh, I see," he nodded "come on. I think they need some privacy," he turned and headed back to the warehouse with Mack on his heels not bothering to look and see if they were indeed following.

_How do you know?_

_Everything I'm about to say, _

_Am I that obvious, _

_And if it's written on my face,_

_I hope it never goes away,_

Reluctantly the trio turned to follow but they all, aside from Angela and Dr. Goodman stopped in their tracks as they heard the next words spoken.

* * *

A rustle of leaves behind her made Temperance jump and turn in Booth's arms, her eyes settled on Angela, Zack, Jack, Dr. Goodman and a man she'd been told was called Mack Winters.

"You okay?" Booth asked, turning her slightly, too look at him.

Tear filled eyes met his "I-"

"Shh…" he hushed her, hugging her again "you're okay. Pete's gone," he spoke as if he read her mind.

_Yeah_

_On a Monday I am waiting,_

_And by Tuesday I am fading,_

_Into your arms,_

_So I can breath..._

"I d-didn't even know he was there… I didn't hear him… he was in my own h-home-" she trembled in his arms, pressing herself closer.

"It's okay," he soothed "its all right. You're okay. I'm here now baby; you're all right. Nothing's gonna happen,"

Baby.

The magic word.

The feeling in her gut that was the knowledge that there was a _person _in there. A real person, inhaling the scent that she had long since labelled as 'Booth' of musky spice: the light scent of cologne and the smell of Birdie in his shirt. The feeling of safety, security.

The touch that made her feel like she could do everything and the voice that made her feel like an unworthy goddess. The mere sound making her tingle from head to toe.

"Why did you shoot him?" she asked quietly "why did you kill him?"

Stupid as the question seemed he could see the necessity to it, he _could _have gone another way about it. He _could _have tried to get her away from him then restrain him and get him sent to court, then prison then hopefully death row but that wasn't the point.

"Because he threatened _you,"_ Booth replied "because he aimed the gun at _you_. There was no reason to hesitate," he placed another chaste kiss on the top of her head.

_Oh... _

_And it seems like I can finally rest,_

_My head on something real,_

_I like the way that feels,_

_Oh..._

_It's as if you know me better than,_

_I ever knew myself, _

_I love how you can tell,_

His thumb had come to rest on the base of her neck and was rubbing soothing circles there, calming her and giving her the strength she needed to say this.

"Booth," she breathed after a few moments, fighting a loosing battle against the sleep that was washing over her in great waves now that the adrenaline rush was over.

"Yeah," he replied, swaying a little from side to side. The movement was sending her into a place of sleepy peace.

She was completely supported by him. She could go to sleep now and she would be fine because she was with him. He was there and everything was okay.

_Oh..._

_I love how you can tell,_

_Oh..._

_I love you can tell,_

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me,_

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

"Go on. I'm not going anywhere," he whispered into her hair "I promise. Sleep easy,"

"Have… have to t-tell you…" she yawned a little and he smiled at how innocent she looked.

"Okay," he didn't care what it was. She was here. Where she was supposed to be and that's all that mattered.

"I'm pregnant," she said before finally succumbing to exhaustion.

His jaw dropped.

**The End**

_If you want a sequel you can have one: Love. Life. Eternity._

_I go on holiday for two weeks on the 29th of July so I might not be able to put anything up until I get back depends how things go. I will try. I might be taking my mom's laptop computer with me when I go on holiday so I can do some typing whilst I'm on holiday but I can't upload until I get back because it isn't internet enabled :( I will try and get some done before I go as I said._

_Thank you to everyone, keep reviewing!_

_If any of you have received email updates or are under the impression that this fiction is any longer than it is now, my apologies, I was simply doing a much needed, grammatical refit for the fiction._


End file.
